Love At The First Thought
by Roya Chan
Summary: Kisah Shizuku yang baru masuk SMA Hunter dan menjalaninya dengan penuh keanehan. Ditambah lagi laki-laki berambut pirang itu... Juga kakaknya yang super nyebelin.. /Cerita nggak nyambung ma judulnya/Aku paling benci summary!/ RnR, plz? [Chap.4]
1. My First Day

Minna-san.. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Arillia Zorata! Hehe.. (sapaan lebay)

Nah, berhubung aku ada waktu longgar, aku ngetik ini. Entah kenapa ada pikiran tentang fic ini. Mimpi palingan ya..

Dan bagaimana denagn Yukidate, junior aku? Apa dia bikin ficyion yang baik buat kalian? Aku harap iya.

Nah, satu lagi, fiction ini mungkin agak sedikit ane, karna aku ingin aja bikin, gak ada niat dan gak ada suruhan. (apalah coba?)

Oke deh, nggak usah panjang-panjang..

Langsung aja!

* * *

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai.

Title : Love In The First Though.

Pairing : Shalnark x Shizuku

Warning : AU, OOC, hancur antah berantah, gak nyambung, gak jelas, typo(maybe)

A/N : I'm sorry if this story makes all of you crazy. This story was made because I my self don't know why?. Happy reading.

* * *

Matahari telah terbit dan tersenyum pada bumi. Cahayanya merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar, dan mengenai wajah gadis cantik berambut hitam yang sedang tidur. Gadis itu pun membuka matanya terkantuk-kantuk dan mengambil kacamatanya. Dilihatnya jam dinding, pukul 06.20. Dia pun langsung terbelalak dan meloncat dari kasurnya. Segera dia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dan cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam. Selesai bergulat dengan baju seragamnya, dia mengenakan sepatunya, menyambar tasnya, dan berlari menuju meja makan.

Dimeja makan, sudah menunggu ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia pun duduk, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyantap sarapannya.

"Shizuku, pelan-pelan makannya." Kata wanita berusia 35 tahun pada gadis berambut hitam itu. Gadis itu langsung memperlambat cara makannya.

"Maaf, ibu. Shizuku buru-buru. Ini kan hari pertama masuk sekolah." Jelasnya singkat.

"Iya, tapi kau tak usah tergesa-gesa begitu, Shizuku. Tak baik untuk kesehatan. Pelan-pelan saja." Nasehat ibunya.

"Iya, bu."

"Nah, Kuroro, kau hari ini kerja kan? Kau antar adikmu sekalian ya?" perintah wanita itu pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Iya, bu." Dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shizuku, adiknya. "Merepotkan saja kau ini."

"Diam kau!"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar di meja makan." Lerai ibu mereka. "Shizuku, segera selesaikan sarapanmu, dan berangkat sekolah sana."

"Baik, bu."

Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Shizuku itu langsung menghabiskan rotinya dan meminum susunya. Kakaknya, Kuroro Lucifer, langsung berdiri menyiapkan mobil.

"Ibu, Shizuku berangkat." Salamnya sambil mencium tangan ibunya.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya, nak. Belajar yang tekun."

"Iya, bu. Daah.." gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada ibunya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Shizuku langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada kakaknya. Mengingat mereka berdua tak mudah akur.

"Hati-hati, adik jelek." Ejek Kuroro.

"Iya, kakak aneh!" balas Shizuku dan langsung pergi.

Dia melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dia memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk mencari kelasnya. Hari ini adalah ketujuh dia masuk sekolah ini. Yah, karna dia telah menjalani MOS selama 6 hari.

"Kelas 10-B ya?" gumamnya. Dia melihat-lihat tulisan yang tertera di dekat pintu-pintu. Dia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, sampai dia tersandung sebuah pot bunga yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Waa!"

Bruk!

Shizuku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya melihatnya dan sedetik kemudian, semua orang tertawa. Rasa malu dirasakan Shizuku. Dia langsung duduk dan membetulkan kacamata dan rambutnya. Hingga sebuah tangan menyambutnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar agak kekanak-kanakan.

Shizuku mendongak keatas. Dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang menatapnya, mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Shizuku. Shizuku merasa tersipu akan itu. Akhirnya Shizuku menyambut tangan itu, dan langsung bangun dibantu laki-laki itu.

"Teirma kasih." Kata Shizuku sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya, Shizuku." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Eh? Bagaimana senpai tahu namaku?" tanya Shizuku heran.

"Dari tulisan nama yang terpasang di dada kananmu. Baju maksudku." Jawabnya.

"Ehehe.. Iya ya." Shizuku merasa bodoh dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar, semua orang disitu langsung bubar dan melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Apa kau murid baru? Kau terasa asing disini." Tanyanya.

"Iya. Aku sedang mencari kelas 10-B." Jawab Shizuku.

"Oohh.. 10-B. Itu kelasku dulu. Ayo, aku antar kesana." Laki-laki itu langsung menarik tangan Shizuku.

Shizuku merasa kalau wajahnya memerah. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ada laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya seperti ini. Yaa.. tentu saja kecuali ayah dan kakaknya.

"Nah, ini dia kelasnya. Ohya, kalau mau duduk, duduknya di belakang sendiri ya? Pojokan sebelah kanan." Kata pemuda itu yang berhenti didepan sebuah kelas.

"Oh.. Iya.. Terima kasih, senpai." Ucap Shizuku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Shalnark. Aku kelas 11-C." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shizuku.

"Iya. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan senpai."

Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..

"Ah, belnya berbunyi. Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Shizuku." Dan Shalnark langsung mengecup kening Shizuku singkat dan segera berlari meninggalkan Shizuku yang masih membatu disana.

"Ah!" Shizuku baru tersadar dari kutukan membatu dari Shalnark. Dia pun merona parah. Orang yang baru saja dia temui 7 menit lalu sudah berani mencium keningnya. Apa-apa'an coba?

* * *

Sementara itu, di kelas lain. Pemuda yang baru saja Shizuku temui langsung duduk di bangkunya yang ada di pojokan sebelah kanan sambil senyam-senyum. Dan itu menimbulkan rasa curiga dari 2 sahabatnya yang duduk didepannya.

"Eh, Shal. Lu kesambet apa'an? Kok senyam-senyum mulu?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus pada Shalnark. Tapi tak ada respon dari Shalnark.

"Shal! Jangan cuekin kita napa?" pemuda lain berambut pirang menegurnya sambil mengetuk kepalanya. (emang pintu)

"Aduuh.. Kenapa sih, Feitan? Phinks?" tanya Shalnark sebel.

"Kau itu yang kenapa! Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri? Kesambet apa lu?" tanya Feitan, laki-laki berambut hitam itu lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang seneng aja. Apa jawaban itu cukup?"

"Nggak juga sih." Phinks menjeda sedikit. "Kau senang kenapa?"

"Karna... Aku ketemu seseorang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ohya? Siapa?" kedua sahabatnya bertanya bebarengan.

"Ada aja." Shalnark menjawabnya dengan enteng. Sebenarnya dia tak mau memberitahu sahabatnya itu, karna dia tau dia akan digoda selamanya. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Huu.. Jahat! Pada sahabatnya sendiri saja gak mau ngasih tau. Pelit lu!" cibir Feitan.

"Biarin!" Shalnark langsung mengeluarkan bukunya dan menulis diatasnya.

"Hey, Shal! Rajin banget nulis pelajaran?" tanya Phinks yang heran pada laki-laki yang duduk dibelakangnya itu.

"Tau nih anak!" tambah Feitan.

"Ssshhtt.." Shalnark meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Phinks! Feitan! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar tegas.

"Ssshh..." Phinks menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengusir pemilik suara. "Ngganggu orang ngobrol aja sih!"

"Iya, tapi saya sedang mengajar disini!" tegur pemilik suara.

Phinks dan Feitan langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melihat si pemilik suara. Dan pemandangan tak mengenakkan mereka lihat. Seorang wanita berpakaian rapi berambut pirang sebahu sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ahaha.. Maaf, Pakunoda-sensei." kata Phinks tanpa dosa.

"Kalian ini.. Selalu saja. Ngobrol selama pelajaran! Kalian kira pelajaran saya tak penting, ya?" tanya Pakunoda dengan suara agak membentak.

"Ng-nggak kok, sensei. Pelajaran sensei penting untuk kami." jawab Feitan dan Phinks bersamaan.

"Kalian itu harusnya mencontoh sahabat kalian yang duduk dibelakang kalian. Dia rajin. Gak kaya kalian yang bandel."

"Iya, Pakunoda-sensei. Maaf."

"Sekali lagi kalian ngobrol, kalian dilarang ikut pelajaran saya selama satu semester. Mengerti?" Ancam Pakunoda.

"Mengerti, sensei."

"Bagus." Kata pakunoda untuk menyelesaikan tegurannya.

Feitan dan Phinks merasa takut. Bukan karna takut gurunya, tapi karna takut ntar nggak bisa dapat nilai yang baik saat ulangan. Mengingat otak mereka pas-pasan. Shalnark yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya.

"Rasain!" ejek Shalnark dengan berbisik.

"Diem, lu!" balas Feitan dan Phinks bersamaan.

* * *

**[Shizuku POV]**

Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Bapak akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Bapak harap kalian bisa mendapat hari pertama yang menyenangkan." Kata guru laki-laki berkacamata berambut hitam itu.

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Sumpah! Guru itu aneh. Rambutnya hitam rada acak-acakkan, kacamatanya besar, kemejanya nggak dimasukan sebelah lagi. Menurutku Wing-sensei lebih terlihat seperti orang aneh ketimbang seorang guru Fisika.

Tapi biarlah. Asalkan guru yang lain itu sama menyenangkan seperti Wing-sensei, gak papa. Pokok jangan sama anehnya seperti Wing-sensei. Terlebih lagi, jangan sampai semenyebalkan kakakku. Bisa ancur hidupku.

Ini adalah jam istirahat. Saatnya bersantai sebentar. Ibuku bilang, di atap sekolah ini suasananya menyenangkan, dan disana sepi. Hm.. Sepi ya? Cocok buat membaca dengan tenang. Aku coba kesana ah.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju atap. Tangganya terlihat seperti ruang sempit yang tak pernah dilewati. Kesannya agak menyeramkan gimana gitu. Tapi aku cuek saja. Pokoknya tekatku bulat, aku ingin ke atap. Setelah menaiki tangga yang cukup banyak, ada sebuah pintu pembatas antara ruang gelap ini dan atap itu. Aku pun memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

Hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah cahaya yang terang benderang dan hembusan angin yang membuat rambutku menari. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana. Kututup pintunya, dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang disana. Duduk dikursi yang teduh, angin yang bertiup, dan suasana yang sepi. Pas sekali dengan tipe suasanaku. Kubuka bukuku dan membacanya. Novel berjudul 'Ciuman Pertama Di Sekolah' ini kudapat dari laci buku Kak Kuroro saat aku mencari kertas laporan disana, dan kata Kak Kuroro, dia sudah tak membutuhkan buku ini. Kenapa ya? Padahal kan masih disegel. Au ah, gelap! Tapi, jika boleh jujur, buku ini mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang barusan terjadi pagi ini. Sesuatu yang sangat tak kuduga keterjadiannya.

Cklek!

Kudengar suara knop pintu tadi berputar dan pintunya terbuka. aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan muncullah seorang laki-laki... yang kutemui tadi. What? Dia kesini juga? Oh.. Tuhan!

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menghindari sosoknya. Aku kembali membaca buku, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura membaca buku. Jujur, aku malu sekali bertemu dengannya. Mengingat dia mencium keningku pagi ini.

_Ya Tuhan... Wajahku memanas dan merah.._

* * *

**[Shalnark POV]**

Atap.. Tempat favoritku. Kenapa? Karna disana sepi. Selama aku kesini tiap hari tiap istirahat, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang ke atap sini. Selera orang-orang sangat rendahan. Tempat ini kan sangat menyenangkan. Selain udaranya sejuk, dari tempat ini aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang bagus. Danaunya juga terlihat jelas. Aahh.. Indahnya.

Aku masuk, sorry, keluar dan menutup pintu, kemudian mulai berjalan. Tapi langkahku terhenti karna aku merasakan keberadaan orang lain di atap ini. Padahal selama setahun aku disini, tak pernah ada yang ke atap. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari orang tersebut. Dan pandanganku berhenti saat kulihat seorang gadis sedang membaca buku dengan khusyuknya.. dan wajahnya merona. Manisnya..

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju gadis itu.

_Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.._

Tunggu dulu! Itu Shizuku kan? Shizuku anak kelas 10-B yang kutemui tadi pagi. Anak baru!

"Hey, Shizuku?" sapaku.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya ragu. Dan benar. Wajah berbingkai kacamata, rambut hitam pendek, dan.. wajahnya memang merona. Kenapa ya?

"Eh, Shalnark-senpai."

"Wah, tak kusangka, kau juga suka ke atap. Aku selalu kesini." Kataku yang langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Eng.. Aku cuma disaranin ibuku untuk ke atap. Katanya disini nyaman, sejuk, sepi, dan menyenangkan." Jawabnya. Dan memang sih. Aku juga mengakuinya begitu.

"Lalu, apa pendapatmu sama dengan ibumu?" tanyaku penasaran. Karna pendapat orang kan berbeda-beda.

"Ya. Disini memang seperti yang dikatakan ibuku. Tapi..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuatku makin penasaran.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi ternyata lebih dari yang dikatakan ibuku." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Lebih kenapa?"

"Ah, nggak papa kok. Memang lebih dari apa yang dikatakan ibuku. Dan rasanya juga lebih menyenangkan disini." Cara bicaranya mbulet. Aku tahu, kalau dia gugup.

"Oh.. Begitu ya.."

Hening..

Kulirik Shizuku. Dia sedang melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

_Aduuh.. Kenapa keheningan ini terasa sangat menyesakkan? Keheningan ini sangat tidak ngaman bagiku. Seseorang, tolong pecahkan keheningan ini untukku!_

"Err.. Shizuku.." panggilku ragu. Aku akhirnya menemukan topik pembicaraan. AKHIRNYA!

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Karna.. aku..err.. tadi.."

_Tuhan! Kenapa sulit sekali untuk berbicara!?_

"Oh.. Tak apa kok." Katanya mengagetkanku.

"Eh? Tak apa apanya?" sekarang gantian aku yang heran.

"Shalnark-senpai tadi pagi mencium keningku kan? Tak apa kok. Mungkin Shalnark-senpai tak sengaja." Jawabnya polos. Dan sungguh, perkataan itu menyakitkan.

_Tak sengaja dari mananya, Shizuku? Kau pikir aku bercanda? Oohh.. Shizuku.. Tak tau kah kau bahwa aku itu serius.._

"Ahaha.. Iya.. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Abis, belnya bikin aku refleks. Haha.." Aku tertawa dengan paksaan dari hati nuraniku, sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. Menyakitkan, sungguh.

Cup!

"Eh?"

Seakan darahku membeku, jantungku copot, sarafku putus semua, otakku mati, dan otot-ototku kaku. Aku membeku ditempat setelah apa yang barusan terjadi padaku. Aku menoleh kepada Shizuku yang sedang membaca buku dengan wajahnya yang lebih merona.

"Dengan itu kita impas." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Impas? Jadi Shizuku mencium pipiku barusan agar kita impas. Memang benar. Tapi...

"Tidak! Kita belum impas!" kataku tegas.

"Lho? Kok?" Shizuku menoleh padaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aduuhh.. Manisnya..

"Ya nggak bisa lah!" tegasku lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu karna kau menciumku di pipiku. Sedangkan aku menciummu di keningmu. Jadi itu masih belum bisa dikatakan impas." Jelasku.

"Benar juga ya.."

"Makanya itu.." kataku dengan senyum kemenangan. Memang aku benar kan? tapi menyenangkan lho.

Cup!

"Dan dengan itu, kita impas!" dia berkata dengan nada senang. Dan sekali lagi, aku membatu selama 3 detik sebelum akhirnya aku kembali sadar.

"Tetap tidak bisa!" aku bertegas lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Cup!

Ya, kucium pipinya. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat matang. Dan itu tambah membuatnya lebih manis lagi.

"Nah, itu baru yang disebut impas."

"Hah? Eh, i-iya. Kita impas.." jawabnya ragu dan malu-malu.

_Tuhan.. Jika kau mangambil nyawaku sekarang, maka mungkin tak ada lagi yang ku ragukan._

Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..

Aduuh.. Terkutuk kau bel sekolah! Kenapa kau berbunyi disaat-saat seperti ini? Yah, sudahlah!

"Shalnark-senpai, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku disini." Dia berdiri dan memulai langkah pertamanya, tapi aku langsung meraih tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa, Shalnark-senpai?"

"Besok kau kesini lagi kan?" tanyaku. Aku tahu, itu terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kesini..." aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "..Setiap hari." Lanjutnya.

Dan kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuatku tersenyum lebih bahagia. Dia akan kesini setiap hari.

"Kalau begitu.." aku berdiri. "..Kita turun bareng-bareng."

"Oke."

_Hari ini adalah awal yang indah. Semoga ke depannya akan lebih indah lagi. Hahaha.. Betapa berharapnya aku ini.._

_Yaa.. Namanya juga lagi kasmaran! Aih!_

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Shizuku pulang dijemput oleh kakaknya yang amat menyebalkan. Dan ini membuatnya heran. Kenapa dia bisa dijemput pulang sekolah? Bukannya kakaknya itu kerja?

-Saat sampai dirumah-

"AAPPAA!? KAK KURORO GURU DI SMA-KU!?"

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Naahh.. Bagaimana? Ancur kan? Sudah aku peringatkan.

Pada Chapter ini aku bener-bener bingung mau nulis apa. (nulis sendiri, bingung sendiri)

Oke deh, dari pada banyak bacot, aku minta reviewnya aja..

Kasih saran ya, lanjutannya,, soalnya aku juga nggak mau nih fict berhenti..

Review Please...

**Arillia Zorata**


	2. Wrong and wrong

Mau ngomong apa ya? Bingung..

Pokoknya yang pertama untuk para pembaca dan peng-review fiction saya, Thank you very much!

And sorry updatenya lama.. Banyak penghalang dalam hidup per-fictionanku.. XD

Ya udah deh, gak usah kebanyakan chit-chat, langsung aja!

* * *

"AAPPAA!? KAK KURORO GURU DI SMA-KU!?"

"Iya. Ada masalah?" tanya Kuroro sewot.

"T-tidak mungkin. Sudah cukup aku menderita di rumah bersamamu, sekarang aku juga harus menderita di sekolah karna ada kau juga!"

"Sudahlah, Shizuku.." ibu Shizuku mengelus-elus pundak putrinya itu. "Kakakmu sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun disana. Jadi, memang benar. Maaf tak mengatakannya padamu."

"Baiklah. Tak apa." Kata Shizuku yang telah merasa tenang. Demi ibunya.

"Benar? Anak ibu memang pintar."

"Tapi aku tak mau bertemu dengan Kak Kuroro. Dia akan menghancurkan hidupku." Kata Shizuku ketus.

"Yee.. Siapa juga yang mau ketemu kamu? Ogah!"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi."

* * *

**[Shizuku POV]**

Ampun dah! Ya tuhan... Kenapa kau membuatku menderita? Kau sudah melahirkanku sebagai adik seorang Kuroro, orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Aku sudah cukup dengan melihatnya di rumah, dan sekarang kau buat aku melihatnya di sekolahku? Ya Tuhan.. Dosa apakah aku?

Ini hari keduaku di SMA ini. Hari ini aku mempunyai perasangka buruk. Sangat buruk. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Kak Kuroro itu. Menyebalkan. Aku berani menjamin, hari-hariku tidak akan menyenangkan. Ah, sudahlah. Mau diapakan lagi. Dia mau kerja apapun dan dimanapun itu haknya. Aku tak bisa melarangnya. Bukannya aku mendukungnya, aku cuma pasrah. Lagipula, dia adalah tulang punggung keluarga setelah kematian ayah.

Kini aku telah duduk di bangkuku. Pojokkan belakang sebelah kanan. Bangku ini adalah bangku yang disarankan oleh Shalnark-senpai saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Dan entah kenapa, aku menurutinya.

Aku membuka novel temuanku dikamar Kak Kuroro, dan membacanya. Yah, menunggu guru sambil baca novel nggak dosa kan? Ehehe..

Saat sedang enak-enaknya membaca, sang guru datang. Dan langsung, mood-ku hilang. Kenapa? Karna guru yang kulihat didepan adalah Kak Kuroro sendiri. Kakak yang menyebalkan. Aku langsung membuang muka dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Nona muda, saya akan memulai pelajaran. Jadi harap simpan kembali novelmu, atau saya rampas." Tegur sang guru alias Kak Kuroro.

Aku melihat dengan jelas dia menyeringai jail padaku. Banyak omong! Rampas ya tinggal rampas aja. Ntar dari rumah langsung kujadikan makanan babi kau.

"Iya, Kuroro-sensei." jawabku tak ikhlas seraya memasukkan novelku kedalam tasku. Jujur, kata 'sensei' untuk Kak Kuroro yang barusan kuucapkan, adalah penghinaan bagiku.

"Eh? Kau tau namaku? Wah, padahal kita belum pertama bertemu. Pasti kakak-kakak kelasmu yang menjadi fans saya memberitahunya padamu. Ya kan?" katanya jail padaku.

Sumpah! Jika tak ada siapapun di kelas ini, dan di depanku ada sepasang bakiak, maka dengan senang hati akan kulempar bakiak itu ke wajah pucat Kak Kuroro. Nyebelin banget sih tuh orang. Sok cari perhatian lagi. Udah jelas dia mengenalku sejak aku lahir ke dunia ini. Dan apa-apa'an dengan kata 'Fans saya'? Emang kau punya Fans? Orang muka aneh kaya gitu aja punya fans.

"Iya, sensei. Banyak yang membicarakan tentang Kuroro-sensei." Aku ingin muntah mengucapkan kata itu!

"Oh.. itu sudah biasa. Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran Matematikanya. Buka halaman awal. Barisan Aritmatika." Perintah Kak Kuroro sambil memasang senyumannya. Dan kulihat, banyak murid perempuan disana tersipu akan senyuman Kak Kuroro. Kalau aku malah ingin muntah.

"Baik, Kuroro-sensei." Balas murid-murid.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan hikmat. Semua murid terlihat memperhatikan Kak Kuroro dengan seksama. Aku langsung badmood dibuatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga butuh guru agar bisa lulus dan berkerja di hari nanti. Meskipun guru itu adalah kakak yang menyebalkan, tak apalah. Asal tak mengajari kesesatan.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuroro mengakhiri pelajarannya. murid-murid mulai keluar dari kelas menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya(?). Dan Shizuku akan ke atap, sesuai apa yang dia janjikan pada Shalnark kemarin, bahwa dia akan kesana setiap hari setiap waktu istirahat. Tapi saat dia akan keluar, Kuroro memanggilnya.

"Nona muda berkacamata. Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?"

"Iya, sensei." jawab Shizuku kesal sambil berjalan kearah Kuroro.

"Yang lain harap keluar." Perintah Kuroro, yang langsung disambut rasa iri dari murid perempuan lain.

"Ada apa lagi? Tak puaskah kau membuatku menderita karna melihat orang menyebalkan macam kau?" ketus Shizuku.

"Ih, jangan garang-garang lah! Bagaimanapun juga kau itu adikku, sekaligus muridku. Hargai aku sedikit sebagai keduanya dong." Kata Kuroro sambil nyengir.

"Oke. Berapa? Seribu tiga?"

"Emang aku permen apa? Oh iya, aku kan manis kaya gula. Gak kaya kau yang jelek kaya kuda!" ejek Kuroro sambil mencubit pipi Shizuku.

"Aduuh.. Ada apa sih kak, kok manggil aku? Aku mau pergi nih."

"Nggak ada sih. Kamu mau pergi? Kemana? Kok kayaknya yang penting banget."

"Ke atap."

"Alah, cuma ke atap aja kok heboh."

"Biarin. Dari pada disini sama kakak nyebelin."

"Ya udahlah. Nggak penting juga ngomong sama adik jutek!"

"Huh! Sama. Nggak ada manfaatnya ngomong ama kakak nyebelin!" kata Shizuku seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kuroro. Tapi kuroro mengikutinya. Bukan ke atap, tapi ke kantor alias ruang guru.

Dan disinilah Shizuku sekarang. Di atap. Tempat yang telah dijanjikannya. Dia mencari-cari sesosok manusia disana. Mungkin sosok itu sudah menunggu lama, karna percakapannya dengan Kuroro sudah menyita beberapa waktunya.

"Shizuku!" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dan langsung yang dipanggil langsung menoleh pada si pemanggil.

"Ah, Shalnark-senpai. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ah, nggak kok. Nah, duduk sini." Kata Shalnark seraya menggeser tubuhnya.

"Iya." Shizuku pun duduk dengan wajah yang tersipu dan merona. Yah, bangaimana tidak? Di atap yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Membuat hati serasa semriwing...

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa telat kesini? Telat 5 menit." Tanya Shalnark seraya melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh.. Maaf. Aku ada urusan dengan Kuroro-sensei tadi." Jawab Shizuku dnegan paksaan yang dalam.

"Oh.. Kau sudah bertemu Kuroro-sensei ya? Menurutmu, orangnya bagaimana?" Shalnark merasa antusias untuk menanyakan ini.

"Menyebalkan." Jawab Shizuku pelan sekali.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Um.. Orangnya baik, sabar, dan penyayang kok." Dan Shizuku dengan segenap keberaniannya, dia menjawab seperti itu.

"Begitu ya.. Kalau kataku sih orangnya agak nyebelin." Perkataan Shalnark langsung membuat mata Shizuku membelalak dan langsung menoleh padanya.

"Apa? Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa dong. Soalnya dia suka membanding-bandingkan antara aku dan dia. Dia kan banyak fans disini, kalau ingin punya pacar, ya tinggal pungut satu. Sedangkan aku, fans nggak pernah punya, apalagi pacar. Dia juga sombong soal penampilan dan cewek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Aku memang nggak tau soal begituan. Nyebelin kan?"

"Ahahaha..." pernyataan Shalnark dengan sukses membuat Shizuku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Lha? Kok tertawa? Ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Shalnark heran.

"Nggak kok. Cuma kaget aja sama jawaban Shalnark-senpai." Shizuku memcoba sekuatnya menghentikan tawanya. " Yah, memang benar sih, dia agak nyebelin. Dia ngatain aku selera rendahan, karna aku gak ngefans ama dia. Dia pikir dia siapa? Artis aja bukan."

"Ahahaha.. Benar itu! Ternyata kau juga berpendapat sama denganku. Dan kau juga yang pertama yang berpendapat sama denganku. Hahaha.."

"I-iya.. Hehe.." dan sekali lagi, Shizuku merona malu.

"Umm.. Shizuku.."

"Ya?"

"Apa.. kau ada orang yang kau sukai?"

"Nggak ada, untuk saat ini. Kenapa?"

"Nggak papa sih. Cuma tanya aja. Tapi kenapa tak ada yang kau sukai?"

"Karna bagiku semua laki-laki itu ujung-ujungnya nyebelin!"

Jglaarr!

Serasa petir menyambar tubuh Shalnark, atau serasa listrik 10.000 volt mengejutkan jantungnya. Kata-kata Shizuku membuatnya membatu seketika. Dia berpikiran bahwa Shizuku pasti menganggapnya nyebelin.

Habis sudah hidupmu, Shalnark...

"Tapi.. Suatu hari.. aku pasti akan menyukai seseorang. Shalnark-senpai percaya kan?" Shalnark keget seketika mendengar itu.

"Eh, I-iya. Aku percaya kok."

"Nah, Shalnark-senpai, apa Shalnark-senpai punya seseorang yang senpai sukai?" tanya Shizuku yang langsung membangkitkan gairah Shalnark kembali.

"Oh.. Ada dong. Walaupun aku nggak seberapa memahami cewek, aku tetep punya seseorang yang kusukai." Jawabnya bersemangat.

"Ohya? Siapa?"

"Dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, dan imut. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku merasakan rasa cinta. Walau aku tak begitu paham arti cinta."

"Um.. Aku mengerti. Orang yang disukai Shalnark-senpai pasti sangat cantik. Karna Shalnark-senpai juga nggak jelek kok." Tutur Shizuku. Dan secara otomatis, Shalnark lah yang tersipu kali ini. Mengingat Shizuku lah yang di sukainya.

"Hehe.. Iya.. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Dia sangat cantik, manis, dan imut."

"Hm.. Jadi Shalnark-senpai memilih orang dari penampilan luarnya saja ya?"

"Eh? Kok bisa gitu?"

"Buktinya Shalnark-senpai bilang kalau dia cantik, imut dan manis. Berarti Shalnark-senpai menilai hanya dari luarnya kan?"

_"Oh, Shizuku.. Betapa polosnya dirimu.." _–batin Shalnark.

"Ya.. Nggak juga sih. Dia juga baik dan pengertian kok. Dia selalu tepat janji dan dia selalu tersenyum. Apa itu cukup?"

"Cukup kok, Shalnark-senpai."

Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..

Bel sekolah tanda istirahat usai pun berdentang. Dan tentu saja, ini membuat hati Shalnark tak enak. Bel sekolah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Shizuku. Menyebalkan..

"Ayo turun bareng, Shalnark-senpai." Ajak Shizuku yang telah berdiri duluan.

"Eh? Um.. Iya. Ayo!"

* * *

Kini duduklah Shizuku di kelasnya. Jadwal pelajaran memberitahukan bahwa ini saatnya pelajaran IPS.

_"Semoga gurunya nggak aneh atau nggak nyebelin." _–batin Shizuku.

Dan saat ini juga Shizuku sedang membaca novelnya. Dia ingin segera menamatkan buku itu. Buku setebal 400 halaman itu sangat menarik pikiran dan imajinasinya.

Dan sekitar 10 menit kemudian, seorang guru perempuan datang. Guru berambut pirang sebahu itu terlihat tegas dan cantik bak bidadari, dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus, dan mata birunya yang indah. Mungkin umurnya masih sekitar 20-an. Masih muda banget.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak. Nama sensei adalah Kurapika. Saya mengajar Kimia di kelas 10 dan 11. Hari ini akan saya absen, agar saya bisa menghafal nama kalian."

"Baik, sensei."

Shizuku kembali menaruh bukunya di kolong meja. Dan saat itu, dia melihat 12 digit nomor terpampang disana. Ditulis dengan penghapus pulpen alias 'tip ek' atau 'stipo' atau correction pen' (halah, bingung mau ngasih nama apa. Itu sebutan di tempat author). Shizuku langsung berinisiatif untuk menghubungi nomor itu. Secara, Shizuku juga cukup jahil. Kakak adik sama aja!

Shizuku pun memencet hape-nya berdasarkan nomor tersebut, dan meng-sms nomor itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain, tepatnya kelas 11-B, suasana hening. Karna sekarang saatnya Silva-sensei mengajar. Guru super garang dengan matanya yang sipit tapi melotot(?) itu memperhatikan seluruh kelas. Hari ini kelas 11-B ada ulangan harian dari Silva-sensei.

Drr.. Drr.. Drr..

Sebuah getaran singkat di kantong seorang murid laki-laki di kelas itu membuat si pemilik hape kaget. Dia ingin membaca sms itu, tapi ada Silva-sensei yang killer.

"Anak-anak, sensei akan ke kamar mandi dulu. Jangan ramai ya?" Silva berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Baik, sensei."

Sepeninggalan Silva-sensei...

"Woy! Nomor 2 apa?"

"Nomor 5 apa'an?"

"Jangan pelit-pelit ama gue! Nyontek lah!"

"Ada yang tau nomor 9 gak?"

"Jawaban nomor 2 C."

"Nomor 5 belum. Susah."

"Nomor 9 D."

Dan begitu seterusnya.. Contekan pun dimulai..

"Shalnark.. Handphone-ku getar. Tumben." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam yang merupakan sahabat Shalnark.

"Ya buka aja. Baca isinya." Perintah Shalnark. Maka dibukalah sms itu.

_From: Unknown_

_Hy, bleh knalan gk?_

"Shal, nomor asing." Kata Feitan, sang pemilik handphone.

"Bales, bales!" suruh Phinks yang ikutan nonton sms Feitan

"Bales gimana?"

"Gini aja. Pinjem hape-nya."

Shalnark pun mulai mengetik balesan untuk sms itu.

_To: Unknown_

_Bleh. Nma u sp?_

"Dah!" kata Shalnark sambil mengembalikan hape Feitan.

"Kira-kira sapa ya?" Feitan bertanya-tanya.

Drr.. Drr.. Drr..

"Dibales!" seru Feitan.

"Buka! Buka!" Shalnark dan Phinks bersemangat.

_From: Unknown_

_Nma aq Lucifer. Kmu sp?_

Feitan mendelik melihat sms itu. Melihat nama Lucifer membuatnya membeku kaya kena semen cepat kering.

"Guys.. Kok dia pake nama Lucifer ya? Itu kan nama Kuroro-sensei. Kuroro Lucifer-sensei." kata Feitan yang terdengar agak gemetar.

"Apa? Masa?" Shalnark menyambar hape Feitan. "Bener. Gue bales ya? Pake nama asli lu gak papa kan?"

"Iya sudah. Mungkin cuma nomor iseng yang pake nama Kuroro-sensei."

_To: Unknown_

_Nma aq Feitan. Nak kls 11-B. Kmu sp sih? Koq pke nma Kuroro-sensei? Jgn ngaku-ngaku Kuroro-sensei._

"Sudah tuh!"

"Tuh anak aneh ya. Pake nama Kuroro-sensei segala. Kan gak mungkin banget yang namanya Kuroro-sensei sms aku." Kata Feitan.

"Mungkin cuma salah satu fans Kuroro-sensei." kata Phinks tenang.

"Iya." Jawab Feitan dan Shalnark sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Drr.. Drr.. Drr..

"Dibales!" Shalnark yang gak ikut punya hape langsung membukanya.

"Apa isinya?"

_From: Unknown_

_Hahaha.. Maaf, Feitan-senpai._

_Aq mlai iseng lg. Aq nemu nmor nie di meja aq._

_Maaf, maaf, senpai.._

_Ohya, nma aq Shizuku. Kls 10-B._

_Slam knal, Feitan-senpai.._

"Hueeee! Shizuku!" tiba-tiba saja Shalnark berteriak.

"Apa!? Apa!? Ada yang salah?" Feitan bertanya karna kaget.

"Apa katanya? Siapa itu?" tanya Phinks juga karna kaget.

"Shizuku anak kelas 10-B." Jawab Shalnark.

"Oh.. Adik kelas baru." Kata Phinks lega.

"Tapi kok tau nomorku ya? Dari siapa?" Feitan bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Hehe.. Aku nulis nomormu di bekas mejaku, Feitan. Sorry ya.." ucap Shalnark sambil cengengesan.

"Huuh.. Kebiasaan lu ye.."

"Nah, aku bales ya?" pinta Shalnark.

"Iya sudah. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, emang kamu tau Shizuku?" tanya Feitan.

"Iya. Aku ketemu dia di kantin tadi."

"Kantin? Bukannya biasanya kau ke atap setiap istirahat?"

"Oh. Ahahah.. Iya iya.. Atap itu kantinku. Jadi aku biasa manggilnya gitu. Hahaha.."

"Kau ini.." Feitan dan Phinks barengan.

"Dah, aku bales dulu.. Untuk amannya, aku pinjem hape-mu dulu. Oke? Oke?"

"Ya udah. Jangan ditelen ya?" kata Feitan.

"Iya, iya. Ngapain juga aku makan. Lebih baik aku nelen sepatu hi hills 8 cm Pakunoda-sensei, daripada handphone-mu!"

_To: Unknown_

_Oh.. Shizuku ya.. slam knal jga.._

_Km dah knal Shalnark, ya? Dy blang ke aq._

_Ohya, mnrut km dy tuh gmn?_

Keisengan Shalnark mulai lagi. Numpang hape dari teman, dan mengintrogasi orang lain. Haha..

Drr.. Drr..Drr..

Secepat kilat, Shalnark membuka sms itu.

_From: Unknown_

_Hmm.. mnrut aq, Shalnark-senpai tuh baik koq. Dy jga lucu._

_Ohya, Shalnark-senpai jga enak diajak ngobrol._

_ aj, Shalnark-senpai tuh yg baik-baik._

Dibalas...

_To: Unknown_

_Umm.. Gtu y?_

_Ohya, mnrut km, Shalnark gnteng gk?_

Terima balasan...

_From: Unknown_

_Gmn ya..._

_ gk jlek sih,, tpi,, Ya dah, gnteng. :D_

Setelah menerima balasan itu, Shalnark merasa bahwa dia merona saat ini. Betapa bahagianya dia menerima sms itu. Orang yang disukainya mengatakan bahwa dirinya ganteng. Sapa yang gak senang?

Merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari belakang, Feitan menoleh ke belakang memeriksa keadaan aneh itu. Dan saat dia menoleh, dilihatnya sahabat baiknya sedang senyam-senyum sambil merona. Feitan merasa, kalau ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Shalnark bertingkah seperti itu.

"Shal, lu kerasukan apa? Seneng banget kelihatannya." Goda Feitan sambil menyeringai pada Shalnark.

"Apa? Nggak boleh apa kalau aku seneng?" Shalnark merasa terganggu kebahagiaannya oleh suara Feitan. _"Berisik!" _–batinnya.

"Ya nggak papa sih. Cuma aneh aja liat lu kaya gitu. Nyengar-ngengir, senyam-senyum, kaya orang gila tau gak?"

"Iiihh.. Suka-suka gue dong. Masalah buat lo?"

"Aih! Nih orang kalau diajak serius susah ya.." cibir Feitan. Shalnark mengabaikannya dengan sukses.

"Eh, Silva-sensei dateng! Silva-sensei dateng!" teriak seorang siswa yang langsung disambut griduh dari yang lain, untuk duduk ke tempat masing-masing. Dan masuklah Silva.

"Sudah selesai, anak-anak?" tanyanya tegas.

"Sudah, sensei."

"Kalau begitu kumpulkan."

Murid-murid mengumpulkan ulangan harian dari Silva. Sedangkan Shlnark santai-santai aja. Dia mengerjakannya dengan otaknya sendiri, dan selesai sebelum Silva pergi tadi. Yaahh,, walaupun entah hasilnya gimana nantinya...

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa di SMA ini. Dan kini, Shalnark berpikiran untuk mengajak pulang bareng Shizuku. Yah, walaupun mereka baru kenal 2 hari, tapi hubungan pertemanan mereka sudah baik.

Dan saat ini, Shalnark sedang berjalan dengan riangnya menuju kelas Shizuku. Tapi saat dia sudah didepan pintu kelas 10-B, yang sudah sepi, Shalnark kaget setengah mati melihat Shizuku sedang berduaan ngobrol dengan Kuroro.

"Lha? Mereka ngapain berduaan disana? Bukannya ini sudah jam pulang?" gumam Shalnark dalam hati.

Ditajamkannya pendengarannya, dan disaksikannya acara berduaan mereka.

"Shizuku, ikut aku ke toko buku dulu ya?" ajak Kuroro.

"Ih, ngapain aku ikut? Males! Pokok anterin aku pulang dulu." Jawab Shizuku.

"Idiih.. Jangan jutek-jutek napa? Ayolah, ikut!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Aku belikan buku deh! Kamu kan suka buku." Tawar Kuroro sambil nyolak-nyolek dagu Shizuku. Tapi mau dibilang bagaimana lagi? Shizuku memang suka buku. Akhirnya dia menjawab..

"Beneran ya? Beliin aku buku."

"Iya. Masa sih aku bohong."

"Jiaah.. Orang nyebelin macam kau itu banyak bohongnya tau!"

"Maaf deh. Nah, sekarang, sebelum pergi, peluk aku dulu dong. Cium pipi sekalian."

"Cuih! Ogah!" tolak Shizuku mentah-mentah.

"Nggak jadi ya, bukunya."

"Iya deh.."

Dan dengan itu, Shizuku memeluk Kuroro dan mencium pipinya. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Shalnark, yang sedari tadi nguping jadi cengo sekaligus menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Dia berpikiran, kalau Shizuku ngefans ama Kuroro, dan mereka jadian. Ampun daaahh...

"Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini." Gumamnya seraya akan beranjak dari sana.

_Hancur sudah kau, Shalnark... Kali ini kau benar-benar habis..._

* * *

Siang hari, di sebuah toko buku terbesar di Yorkshin. Kuroro dan Shizuku sedang melihat-lihat buku. Kuroro ada di bagian buku pelajaran, tepatnya matematika. Shizuku ada di bagian novel remaja. Shizuku tampak memilih-milih buku yang bagus untuk dibaca, yang tebal sekalian kalau perlu. Dia nggak ikut mbayar aja.

Karna penasaran, Shalnark tadi ngikutin mereka sampai disini. Shalnark melihat Shizuku dari belakang. Ingin menghampirinya, tapi rasa hati tak enak. Ingin diam saja, malah nggak enak lagi. Membiarkan seseorang yang dicintainya sendiri tanpa penjagaan sangatlah menyesakkan di dada. Yah, walaupun ada Kuroro.

Shalnark tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mendekati Shizuku. Dan akhirnya dia pun mendekatinya.

"Shizuku." Sapanya.

"Eh?" Shizuku menoleh begitu namanya disebut oleh suara bukan milik kakaknya, Kuroro. "Shalnark-senpai?"

"Hai. Kamu lagi apa disini? Sama siapa?" tanya Shalnark basa-basi. Bagaimana nggak basa-basi? Orang dia juga sudah tau.

"Aku lagi milih buku. Kuroro-sensei akan membelikannya untukku."

"Oh.. Kamu suka buku ya?"

"Iya. Aku suka banget. Lha Shalnark-senpai sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya Shizuku.

_"Aku mengikutimu." _–batin Shalnark dalam hati.

"Aku sedang nyari buku juga. Ingin baca buku aja buat ngisi waktu luang. Tapi bingung mau nyari buku macam apa. Komik atau novel? Kalau kamu suka yang mana?"

"Aku suka novel."

"Oh.. Kalau gitu aku juga ingin beli novel." Jawab Shalnark enteng.

"Ohya? Kalau gitu nyari bareng. Kata Kuroro-sensei, ada banyak keluaran baru bulan ini." Jawab Shizuku ceria. Shalanark hanya tersenyum tulus melihat wajah cerianya. Tapi sekaligus sakit.

"Baiklah. Enaknya yang aliran apa ya?"

"Yang romance dan ada sedikit sad-nya. Biasanya yang begitu yang paling bagus. Atau nyari yang horor. Shalnark-senpai sukanya aliran apa?"

"Hm.. Apa aja suka."

"Kalau gitu nyari yang romance aja. Asik tau ceritanya."

"Iya."

Sekian lama mereka mencari, tak terasa hari sudah sore. Shizuku melirik jam tangannya. Jam 04.35am. Dia heran, udah jam segini kenapa Kuroro, kakak nyebelin, itu belum menjemputnya kesini? Dia melirik Shalnark yang serius membaca sinopsis novel yang dipegangnya. Dia juga heran, kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang juga? Atau dia tidak tau jam berapa sekarang?

"Shalnark-senpai, sekarang jam berapa ya?"

"Hm? Jam setengah lima. Memangnya kenapa? Kuroro-sensei belum menjemputmu ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Belum. Tuh orang kemana ya?"

"Shizuku, kalau kamu sudah dapat novelnya, kita segera pergi mencarinya. Kamu sudah dapat bukunya?"

"Sudah. Yang ini. Judulnya bagus, ceritanya mungkin juga bagus. Kalau menurut Shalnark-senpai bagaimana?" tanya Shizuku seraya menunjukkan buku bersampul hijau, sama seperti mata Shalnark, dan berjudulkan 'Love At The First Thought'. Shalnark menerima buku itu dan menilainya.

"Bagus kok. Ya udah, kita pergi nyari Kuroro-sensei."

"Um!" Shizuku mengangguk. "Lha Shalnark-senpai sendiri nggak beli buku?"

"Beli kok. Judulnya sama kaya punyamu. Aku menilai buku ini bagus. Makanya aku pingin baca."

"Oke deh."

Drr.. Drr.. Drr..

Handphone Shizuku tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia mengecek handphone-nya, dan melihat ada sms dari Kuroro. Dia pun membukanya.

_From: Kakak Nyebelin_

_Shizuku, adikku satu-satunya..._

_Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan. Sekarang aja belum selesai. Kamu pulang sendiri naik angkot ya? Maaf.. ^_^_

"Kuroro sialan!" umpat Shizuku setelah membaca sms itu. Wajahnya geram dan kesal. Shalnark yang melihat itu langsung menanyainya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Kuroro-sensei. Dia bilang dia pulang duluan tadi. Kurang ajar banget sih tuh orang! Gak jadi beli buku deh." Kata Shizuku. Tersirat nada sedih dan kecewa dalam kalimatnya. Shalnark yang tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya itu sedih, Shalnark pun berkata dengan tenang..

"Kita ke kasir yuk, bayar bukunya?"

"Eh? Kuroro-sensei kan nggak ada. Aku nggak punya uang lebih buat bayar bukunya."

"Sudahlah, Shizuku. Biar aku saja yang bayarin." Kata Shalnark sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Jangan! Aku nggak mau ngerepotin Shalnark-senpai. Mendingan gak usah beli saja."

"Nggak papa kok. Aku ikhlas. Aku tau kamu sangat ingin baca bukunya. Jadi aku beliin buat kamu. Anggap saja sebagai tanda pertama perkenalan kita. Bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, kalau Shalnark-senpai bilang gitu. Tapi beneran nggak papa kan?" Shizuku meyakinkan.

"Iya. Masa aku bohong sih?"

"Oke deh. Makasih ya, Shalnark-senpai."

"Sama-sama."

Shalnark merasa senang bisa melihat senyum itu lagi di wajah manis Shizuku. Shalnark pun ikut tersenyum. Hari ini, hari yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Shalnark, sekaligus yang cukup menyakitkan.

Setelah mereka membayar, mereka keluar dari toko buku.

"Shalnark-senpai, terima kasih banyak ya buat bukunya. Memang benar apa yang kukatakan pada Feitan-senpai tadi." Ujar Shizuku.

"Oh, iya. Feitan ya?"

"Shalnark-senpai kenal?"

"Ya iya lah. Orang dia kalau di kelas duduk tepat di depanku."

Dengan kalimat itu, Shizuku langsung merona. Dia kaget dan takut. Kaget dengan penempatan tempat duduk, dan takut jika Shalnark mengetahui apa isi smsnya dengan Feitan. Mengingat apa yang dibicarakan adalah Shalnark seorang.

"Anu.. Apa Shalnark-senpai tahu isi sms antara aku dan Feitan-senpai?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Orang yang mbales semua sms-nya itu aku." Kata Shalnark jujur sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Shizuku sangat malu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya agar wajah merahnya tak dilihat oleh Shalnark.

"Makasih ya, Shizuku. Kamu udah bilang aku ganteng. Hehehe.."

"I-iya."

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Dan jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Mereka ingin bicara untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Meskipun suasana sekitar sangatlah ramai, tapi mereka dapat merasakan keheningan yang sangatlah menusuk.

"Um.. Shalnark-senpai.." panggil Shizuku pelan.

"Ya?"

"Shalnark-senpai nggak pulang?"

"Aku lagi nunggu jemputan. Kamu mau bareng?" tawar Shalnark.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau merepotkan lagi."

"Ah, tak apa. Lagipula yang njemput kakakku, naik mobil. Ikut ya? Aku tak mau kamu naik angkot sendiri, atau yang lebih parahnya jalan! Nggak mau! Nggak bisa!"

"O-oke. Kalau Shalnark-senpai bilang gitu, oke."

Sekitar 3 menit kemudian, sebuah mobil Honda Jazz berwarna abu-abu berhenti di depan mereka. Detik berikutnya, keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu, bermata seindah batu blue sapphire, berkulit putih mulus, dan berparas cantik bak bidadari.

"Kak Kurapika!" panggil Shalnark pada wanita itu.

"Shalnark, kamu kok nggak pulang-pulang sih? Sampai minta jemput lagi." Tegur wanita bernama Kurapika itu.

"Kurapika-sensei?" sahut Shizuku.

"Ah, Shizuku-chan! Kok bisa ada disini sama Shalnark? Ketemuan di toko buku ya?"

"Ah, iya, sensei. Kurapika-sensei... sensei kakaknya Shalnark-senpai kah?" tanya Shizuku dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Iya. Dia adikku. Adikku satu-satunya." Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

Shizuku hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengarnya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang kakaknya ada di satu sekolah. Tapi, Kurapika beda dengan Kuroro. Kurapika baik, Kuroro nyebelin.

"Ohya, kakak darimana barusan? Kok dandanannya masih rapi?" tanya Shalnark.

"Habis ketemuan. Sama kekasih tercinta." Jawab Kurapika malu-malu.

"Ah! Astaghfirullahal'adzim! Aku lupa soal itu!" kata Shalnark sambil nepok jidatnya, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa, Shalnark-senpai?"

"Hehe.. Nggak ada apa-apa kok." Tersirat dengan jelas ekspresi senang di wajahnya. Itu malah membuat Kurapika dan Shizuku heran padanya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang. Shizuku-chan rumahnya dimana? Ayo sensei anterin."

"Iya, sensei. Terima kasih."

Ketiga orang itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan posisi Kurapika sebagai pengemudi, Shalnark di belakang, dan Shizuku di depan bersama Kurapika. Perjalanan itu terasa hening dengan musik yang sangat lembut. Dan tak terasa, Shizuku tertidur di kursi duduknya. Untungnya dia sudah memberitahu alamatnya pada Kurapika. Walaupun awalnya Kurapika kaget melihat alamat itu, tapi akhirnya dia wajar saja. Dia tau, bahwa Shizuku itu hanya sebatas adik. Pasti! Yah, mengingat Kuroro pernah bercerita pada Kurapika tentang adiknya, walaupun tak mengatakan nama dan ciri-cirinya.

Sesampainya, Kurapika menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Shizuku yang cukup besar di perumahan. Dia melihat wajah tidur Shizuku yang damai. Dia ingin menyuruh Shalnark, adiknya untuk menggendong Shizuku masuk, tapi sayangnya Shalnark juga tertidur. Kurapika hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang tinggal di rumah itu juga.

"Hallo? Kuroro? Adikmu ada di mobilku. Dia ketiduran. Tolong kau angkat."

_"Baiklah."_

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kuroro muncul dari balik pagar rumah. Dia menghampiri mobil itu. Dan menyapa Kurapika, kekasihnya.

"Hey, maaf ya, ngerepotin." Kata Kuroro.

"Nggak papa kok. Adikmu baik, jadi nggak ngerepotin."

"Terima kasih, Kurapika." kata Kuroro seraya mengecup singkat bibir mungil Kurapika.

Kuroro pun menggendong Shizuku dan berterima kasih lagi pada Kurapika. Kurapika menanggapinya dengan seulas senyuman yang manis, kemudian dia pergi.

Kuroro membaringkan tubuh Shizuku di kasurnya. Kuroro meletakkan tas Shizuku di meja belajarnya, juga melepas sepatu, kaos kaki, dan kacamata Shizuku. Kuroro membiarkan Shizuku tidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya. Terakhir, Kuroro menyelimuti Shizuku yang masih mengenakan seragamnya dan mengecup kening adiknya itu, kemudian pergi. Alasan Kuroro tak membangunkan Shizuku adalah karna dia tak ingin mengganggu Shizuku yang tengah damai di alam mimpinya.

"Untung saja ibu pergi karna ada urusan di luar kota." Gumam Kuroro seraya meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Hahaha..  
Udah ya.. Segini aja chap 2 nya..

Gak usah banyak banyak.. Nanti batuk! *dikeplak*

Oke, balasan review dulu..

**KilliZa-Chan**

Ayyee... Tengkyuuu~, KilliZa-chaaan~~  
Iya! Aku mau jadiin Kuroro-chan kakak yang oper-protektip!  
Gampang dah!  
Sekali lagi, thank you... :)

**imappyon**

Hm.. Gimana ya, imappyon-san?  
Abis, Kuroro-channya gitu sih.. Diam-diam berhobi aneh! *digulung*  
And also, Mereka kan masih ibaratkan kuncup bunga, Imappyon-san.. Jadi biarlah mereka mengalir dan tumbuh dengan sendirinya..  
Soal Kuroro-chan,, mungkin akan menjadi tembok penghalang. Hahaha..

Satu lagi, soal Killuanya, aku rencanain di chap 3.. Sabar ya.. XD

**Tika Chan**

Aduuhh.. Sohib saya yang satu ini muncul juga di dalam fiction saya..  
Arigatou, ye, Chan!  
Oke deh,, aku pasti lanjutin.. :)

Udah ya, Author Note-nya.. Kapan-kapan aja di lanjutin..

Now.. Saatnya ngemis Review..

Review, plz..


	3. A Storm Will Come

Puh.. Puh.. Puh..

Setelah banyak cobaan yang besar menimpaku, akhirnya update juga..

Sorry updatenya telat,, abiss.. males aja.. Hahaha.. *digampar*

Sebelumnya, saya mau berterima kasih pada semuanya yang telah membaca, meng-review, dan mendukung saya hingga sampai detik ini.. Makasih banyak ya... Aku gak akan bisa tanpa kalian..*nangis terharu*

Oke deh, gak usah banyak bacot and chit-chat lagi, langsung baca aja ya, kelanjutannya.. Balasan review ada di akhir cerita,..

Enjoy..

* * *

Matahari menyapa bumi dengan sinarnya yang cerah. Jam alarm pun berbunyi. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu bangun dan mematikan jam alarm yang sudah memanggilnya untuk segera siap-siap sekolah. Gadis itu mengucek matanya yang masih ingin tertutup, kemudian bangun menuju kamar mandi. Dan akhirnya, dia sadar, dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Lho? Kok aku masih pakai seragam? Dan kenapa aku ada di sini? Perasaan kemarin aku ada di mobil Kurapika-sensei.. Aneh.."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, dia pun mandi, dan berganti seragam sekolah almamater. Setelah siap, dia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Tapi sayangnya, dia tak melihat ibunya. Hanya kakaknya yang nyebelin, Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kak, ibu mana? Belum bangun kah? Tapi tak mungkin.."

"Ibu ada urusan di luar kota. Bakal pulang besok atau lusa. Ibu menginap di rumah bibi. Jadi, selama satu atau dua hari ke depan, aku yang akan menjagamu. Hehehe..." jawab Kuroro sambil menyeringai pada adiknya itu.

"Ih, jadi orang nyebelin banget! Dasar nyebelin! Udah kemarin ninggal aku di toko buku, smsnya pakai senyum segala! Sengaja ya?" ketus Shizuku kesal. Kuroro hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Ya tapi kan sudah ada minta maafnya."

"Minta maafnya nggak ikhlas!"

"Biarin! Emang itu pantes buat adik jelek kaya kamu!"

"Uuhh.. Kakak nyebelin!"

"Udah, sekarang makan dulu." Kata Kuroro mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia juga ingin cepat-cepat sarapan agar tak terlambat ke sekolah.

"Kak Kuroro yang masak? Jangan-jangan ada racunnya ini."

"Mau nggak? Kalau nggak mau ya nggak papa." Kata Kuroro nyantai.

"Iya, iya, aku mau."

Mereka pun sarapan dengan hening. Mereka berdua tak mau bertengkar di meja makan, dan mungkin akhirnya tersedak.

Setelah sarapan selesai, mereka berangkat. Naik mobil hitam Kuroro. Di perjalanan, Kuroro mulai membuka percakapan.

"Hey, adik jelek. Sekolahmu gimana? Sudah dapat teman?" tanya Kuroro.

"Sudah."

"Berapa?"

"Dua orang."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Bukan urusan kakak."

"Ih, ya mesti jadi urusanku dong. Kau kan adikku, dan muridku. Jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas pergaulanmu. Biar ntar nggak terjadi apa-apa."

"Iya, iya. Selain nyebelin, kakak juga cerewet tau!" ejek Shizuku.

"Jadi, temanmu itu cowok atau cewek?"

"Cowok keduanya. Yang satunya aku belum ketemu. Cuma smsan, iseng." Jawab Shizuku enteng.

"Hoo.. Jadi kau sudah berani deket cowok ya? Masih kecil kok sudah mau pacaran" kata Kuroro sambil nyengir.

"Idih! Geer! Aku tuh cuma temenan. Emangnya kakak yang pacaran mulu tiap hari." Balas Shizuku.

"Kalau aku kan sudah dewasa, Shizuku. Kau kan masih kecil."

"Besok umurku 16 tahun, dan aku bukan anak kecil."

"Iya, iya. Gak usah marah kenapa? Ntar tambah jelek lho!" goda Kuroro.

"Makanya, jadi kakak jangan nyebelin, biar aku gak kaya gini terus. Punya kakak kok kaya dirimu. Udah nyebelin, bikin naik darah mulu kerjaannya."

"Kalau naik darah, ya turunin aja tangganya."

Shizuku hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang aneh bin nggak nyambung.

"Kakak aneh!" –batin Shizuku dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Shizuku turun tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Kuroro. Kuroro membiarkannya begitu saja, karna dia tau, adiknya sedang badmood dan tak ingin diganggu.

Shizuku berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia melihat jam, masih ada 5 menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dia berjalan santai dan bersenandung kecil. Hingga dia sampai di persimpangan...

**Brukk!**

Shizuku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kini dia terduduk dan mengaduk kesakitan. Dan saat dia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, dia kaget. Dia menabrak orang asing, laki-laki lagi. Dia takut, karna biasanya orang yang menabrak orang asing bakal dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Maaf ya? Kau tak apa?"

Suara lembut yang dikeluarkan orang yang di depannya saat ini, membuat Shizuku kaget. Dia tak dimarahi, tapi malah orang itu yang minta maaf. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu pun bangun dan juga membantu Shizuku bangun.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Aku juga mungkin yang kurang hati-hati. Hehehe.." tambah laki-laki itu.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang kurang hati-hati." bela Shizuku.

"Sudahlah. Tak ada yang harus disalahkan sih. Ohya, kamu murid kelas satu ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Iya. Aku kelas 10-B. Dan..." Shizuku diam atau bisa disebut bengong melihat nama yang tertera di seragam laki-laki itu "Feitan-senpai?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu yang diketahui namanya Feitan.

"Aku Shizuku. Yang pernah sms senpai."

"Ooh.. Yang waktu itu. Bener, yang kamu sms itu aku, tapi yang mbales semuanya Shalnark. Tuh anak emang usil." Jawab Feitan.

_"Ember!"_ –batin Shizuku.

"Ah, nggak papa kok. Ohya, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Feitan-senpai. Daah.." Ujar Shizuku sambil kembali berjalan.

Feitan melihat ke arah perginya Shizuku sambil tersenyum samar.

_"Jadi dia yang namanya Shizuku.." _–batin Feitan.

* * *

Di kelas Shizuku. Seorang guru yang cantik yang bernama Kurapika sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan. Shizuku memperhatikan dengan seksama, seakan tak ingin ketinggalan secuilpun kata yang diucapkan Kurapika-sensei.

"Psstt.. Hey!" panggil seseorang di depan Shizuku sambil berbisik.

Shizuku menoleh pada si pemanggil. Dan di lihatnya, seorang gadis berambut biru muda sedang menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shizuku.

"Aku boleh pinjam pulpen? Punyaku habis mendadak." Kata anak itu.

"Iya, boleh." Shizuku memberikan pulpen yang dia pakai kepada gadis itu, dan mengambil yang baru untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis berambut biru muda itu sambil langsung mencatat di bukunya.

Shizuku hanya menghela napas, dan mulai mencatat kembali pelajaran Kurapika-sensei.

Jam istirahat. Shizuku membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejanya. Setelah selesai, dia mulai berjalan akan menuju tempat biasanya, yaitu atap. Dan saat Shizuku baru keluar dari kelasnya, langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hey!"

"Hey. Kau yang pinjem pulpen tadi kan?" kata Shizuku.

"Iya. Aku kembalikannya nanti saja ya pas pulang sekolah. Karna aku males mau beli lagi. Gak papa kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya, tak apa kok. Ohya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Shizuku. Namamu siapa?"

"Neon Nostrade. Apa namamu hanya Shizuku saja? Tak ada nama belakang?" tanya gadis yang bernama Neon itu.

"Ada. Nama lengkapku Shizuku Lucifer."

"Oh.. Apa? Lucifer?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shizuku yang bingung.

"Jadi Kuroro-sensei itu kakakmu?"

"Iya."

"Wah, beruntung banget jadi kamu ya.. Punya kakak ganteng." Ucap Neon sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Kyaaa!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang siswi histeris. Shizuku dan Neon langsung menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Ah, ini dia, Shizuku! Cowok paling ganteng, paling keren, paling cakep, paling beken, and paling populer di sekolah! Killua Zoldyck-senpai!" ucap Neon yang ternyata udah naksir duluan ama Killua.

"Killua Zoldyck?"

"Iya. Dia itu keren banget! Kegantengan tiada tara! Kalau diperingkatkan, Kuroro-sensei akan menjadi nomor dua setelah Killua-senpai! Mengingat usia Kuroro-sensei yang sudah 26 tahun, dan Killua-senpai 9 tahun lebih muda and seger buger! Dia juga sebentar lagi mapan buat nikahan. Sungguh sebuah mukjizat bisa menikah dengan orang seperti Killua-senpai! Gak hanya aku, seluruh siswi di sekolah ini naksir ama Killua-senpai. Tapi sayangnya Killua-senpai agak dingin kalau ama cewek." Jelas Neon panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya.. Tapi apa yang namanya Killua itu seganteng itu ya?" tanya Shizuku.

"Hanya orang bodoh dan gila yang akan bilang Killua-senpai itu jelek!" jawab Neon.

"Oh.." Shizuku hanya ber-oh-ria mendengarnya.

"Ayo, Shizuku. Aku kasih liat yang namanya Killua-senpai." Kata Neon yang langsung menarik tangan Shizuku.

"Neon! Kok aku diikut-ikutin sih?" protes Shizuku.

"Nah, itu yang namanya Killua-senpai." Kata Neon sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut perak yang udah diikutin cewek-cewek di belakangnya. Mirip marching band.

"Killua, gimana ini? Cewek-cewek ngikutin kita lagi.." kata seorang siswa berambut jabrik di samping Killua.

"Sudahlah, Gon. Biarkan saja! Ngapain juga ngurusin cewek-cewek yang gak jelas itu." Ujar Killua yang masih berjalan santai dengan tangannya dalam saku celana.

"Tapi apa mereka nggak capek ngikutin kita kaya gini terus?"

"Itu masalah mereka, Gon. Aku tak peduli."

"Killua! Aku cinta kamu!"

"Killua! I love you forever!"

"Killua! Jadian yuk! Aku padamu, Killua!"

"Killua-senpai!"

Killua merasa terganggu dengan teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu. Membuatnya tak bisa santai. Killua pun berhenti berjalan, membalikkan badannya dan memberikan tatapan seksinya..

"Kyaaa! Gantengnya! Keren!"

"Kalian ini berisik ya!? Bisa gak sih gak ngikutin aku sehari aja! Capek tau!"

"Aduuhh.. Kakaknya marah.."

"Killua, mereka malah tambah terpesona!" kata Gon.

"Kau tak usah mengatakannya aku juga sudah tau, Gon."

Killua menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menoleh sembarangan. Dan sekarang Killua sedang menatap 2 gadis yang juga tengah menatapnya. Satu gadis berambut pendek berkacamata, dan satu gadis berambut biru muda dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Killua tersenyum pada mereka, dan Neon langsung tersipu. Killua pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Neon sudah dag-dig-dug gak karuan ketika Killua mulai mendekat.

"Hey, kalian berdua!" sapanya.

"Shizuku! Dia menyapa kita, Shizuku! Kyaa!" Neon go histeria. "Kamu kok biasa aja sih, Shizuku?"

"Senpai yang namanya Killua? Kaya pernah ketemu ya? Tapi kapan? Dimana?" Shizuku berpikir keras untuk mengingat tepatnya dia bertemu dengan Killua. Shizuku yakin pernah bertemu Killua sebelumnya, tapi dia lupa.

"Kita memang pernah ketemu, Shizuku. Kau lupa?"

"Emang iya? Aku beneran lupa."

"Ahahaha.. Kau ini lucu, dik." Kata Killua sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Shizuku. Siswi yang lain pada cemburu. "Masa sama–"

"Shizuku!" sebuah panggilan memotong kaliman Killua.

"Eh, Shalnark-senpai kok disini?" tanya Shizuku.

"Lha kau sendiri disini ngapain?" tanya Shalnark balik.

"Neon menyeretku kemari untuk menemui Killua-senpai."

Shalnark menoleh pada sosok yang bernama Killua itu. "Oh, hai, Killua!"

"Hi, Shal. Lama gak jumpa. Kita beda kelas sekarang." Ucap Killua sambil nyengir.

"Iya. Ohya, Killua. Kau kan sudah banyak yang ngefans, nih. Yang ini buat aku ya?" kata Shalnark sambil merangkul pundak Shizuku dan nyengir.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa ya?"

"Aduh! Shizuku! Kamu kurang dari dua minggu di sini, udah dapat pacar? Hebat juga kau." Kata Neon dengan senyumannya yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh? Pacar apanya?" protes Shizuku yang wajahnya sudah merona-rona bak buah delima.

"Oohh.. Selamat ya, Shal! Semoga behasil!" kata Killua sportif sambil menepuk pundak Shalnark.

"Thank you. Nah, kita pergi ke tempat lain yuk?"

Shalnark pun mengajak Shizuku untuk pergi dari situ. Shizuku yang tak tau apa-apa hanya ngikut dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Yang di belakang, Killua dan Neon melambaikan tangannya pada Shizuku sambil nyengir.

"Ohya, kamu yang namanya Neon ya?" kata Killua pada Neon dengan senyuman mautnya yang manis bagai madu.

"Aah~"

Gubrak! Neon pingsan.

"Lihat, Gon? Senyumanku itu racun yang manis tapi mematikan."

"Terserah."

* * *

"Kenapa Shalnark-senpai ngajak aku pergi?" tanya Shizuku tiba-tiba.

"Aku cuma gak mau kamu deket ama playboy macam Killua. Dia itu yang terbaik di sekolah ini. Yang ngefans banyak. Jelas banget kalau dia itu playboy." Jawab Shalnark.

"Oh.. Begitu ya? Tapi yang tadi soal pacaran gak serius kan?"

"Ya nggak lah. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Itu saja."

_"Seandainya bisa, aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman." _–batin Shalnark.

"Syukurlah. Karna kalau kakakku tau aku pacaran tanpa izin, aku bisa dimarahin abis-abisan. Dan yang cowok bisa babak belur kena hajar kakak." Kata Shizuku yang membayangkan bisa mambayangkan bagaimana tampang Kuroro saat marah.

"Memang kau pernah ditembak cowok?"

"Pernah, sekali. Dan kakak langsung ngelabrak anaknya sambil berkata, 'anak kecil macam kau itu tak pantas untuk adikku!'"

"Oohh.. Kakakmu itu kakak yang overprotectif ya?" kata Shalnark sambil tersenyum kecut.

_"Mampus! Kalau kakaknya sampai tau aku nembak Shizuku, bisa hancur muka gue." _–batin Shalnark.

"Tapi itu yang spesial dari kakak. Dia selalu melindungiku walaupun sifatnya nyebelin. Kakakku selalu bikin aku sebel, tapi kakak itu orang yang menyenangkan."

"Oh.. Memangnya nama kakakmu siapa ya?" tanya Shalnark.

"Um.. Kasih tau gak ya.?"

"Ayolah.. Gak usah pelit gitu.. Masa sama teman sendiri pelit."

"Aku gak bisa bilang. Tidak sekarang. Coba senpai cari sendiri. Lewat namaku, atau identitas lainnya."

"Memang nama lengkapmu siapa?"

"Shizuku L." Jawab Shizuku nyantai.

"L? Siapa?" Shalnark mikir sejenak. "Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kalau L itu Lucifer!"

Shizuku memutar bola matanya. "Um.. Kalau iya kenapa?"

Shalnark menghela napas berat. Rasanya ada gunung semeru yang bertengger di pundaknya. Rasanya berat ingin menerima nama Lucifer itu.

"Gak salah lagi. Orang macam Kuroro-sensei itu punya muka nyebelin, sekaligus over-protectif."

"Ahaha.. Udah ah, jangan bahasin kakakku lagi. Ntar orangnya bersin terus."

"Oke, oke.. Akhirnya, ada yang nemenin aku punya kakak seorang guru di sekolah ini. apalagi kakakmu itu pacarnya kakakku."

"Eh? Memangnya pacar kak Kuroro itu Kurapika-sensei?"

"Aku hanya punya satu kakak seumur hidupku. Ya siapa lagi."

"Oh.. Berarti hubungan kita dekat. Karna kakak kita sama-sama pacaran. Hihihi.. Ngebayangin aja udah lucu rasanya."

"Iya ya. Hehe.."

**Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong..**

"Yup! Saatnya masuk kelas." Kata Shalnark sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau turun bareng, Nona Shizuku?" tambah Shalnark sambil membungkukkan badannya layaknya pelayan pada majikannya. Dan tak lupa tangannya diulurkan bersiap untuk di sambut sang majikan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Shalnark." Jawab Shizuku sambil menyambut tangan sang pemuda dan berdiri.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing-masing, dan hidup bahagia selamanya..

Tamat... (Glodak! Plak! Bugh! Duagh! Pyar! Prang! Gubrak!) *author dikeroyok massa*

* * *

Di kelas Shalnark. Dia duduk di bangku kesayangan satu-satunya. Dan di depannya, sabahatnya, Feitan sedang curhat pada Phinks. Shalnark yang penasaran akhirnya buka mulut.

"Woy, pada ngomongin apa? Masa anak laki-laki nggosip sih? Gak elit ah!"

"Shal, ini bukan nggosip kalau orangnya yang dibicarain disini." Ujar Phinks.

"Emang ngomongin siapa sih?"

"Si Feitan nih! Lagi kasraman."

"Kasmaran, idiot!" ralat Feitan.

"Iya, itu maksudnya."

"Hey, sekarang Pakunoda-sensei ada acara. Jadi kelas ini diberi tugas saja. Di kerjakan!" suara tegas sang ketua kelaspun terdengar. Tapi meski diberi tugas, paling cuma 2-3 orang yang ngerjakan. Yang lainnya, memiliki pemikiran 'nanti saja lebih baik'.

"Nah, lagi kasmaran sama siapa? Tumben banget lu kasmaran." Tanya Shalnark yang antusias dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Anak kelas satu kok, baru juga ketemu tadi pagi. Inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Kata Feitan sambil memasang pose superman..yang kecepit pintu.

"Ohh.. Jadi gitu. Lha namanya siapa?"

"Itu.. Si Shizuku. Yang kemarin sms ke nomorku."

"What? Can you repeat that again? I think I didn't hear you properly." Kata Shalnark dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

"Gak usah pake bahasa inggris kenapa.. Namanya itu Shizuku."

"Oohh.. Aku ngerti. Jadi kapan nembak?" tanya Shalnark sambil senyum kecut bak jeruk nipis masih mentah.

"Yah, baru ketemu aja sekali tadi pagi. Ya pe-de-ka-te dulu."

"Lama ah! Kalau udah cinta, jangan ditahan-tahan." Ucap Shalnark.

"Lu kira diare." Sahut Phinks.

"Udah ah. Pokoknya kalau lu memang naksir ama Shizuku. Nyatain aja. Dia masih single kok."

"Hah? Lu tau dari mana?" tanya Feitan.

"Yaah, orang biasanya dia ketemu sama aku."

"Hah? Beneran? Gak bohong lu? Jangan nipu gue!" kata(baca:teriak) Feitan.

"Teman, katakan saja jangan disemprot!" tegur Shalnark sambil mengelap wajahnya. "Pokoknya aku dukung kamu deh. Asal nyatain langsung! Kalau nggak, aku nggak dukung."

"Oke. Nanti pulang sekolah bakal gue nyatain. Tapi kalau ditolak gimana?"

"Itu urusan nanti, Feitan. Asal sportif dulu." Ucap Phinks.

"Oke, oke.. Nanti pulang sekolah."

Dan sekarang Feitan dengan bangganya merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk nembak Shizuku. Di sisi lain, Shalnark hanya tersenyum kecut sekaligus sakit. Sakit karna mengetahui bahwa Feitan juga mencintai Shizuku. Tapi...

_"Selamat berperang dengan Kuroro-sensei, Feitan.. Atau setidaknya, ditolak Shizuku.. Itu sudah pasti.."_

* * *

Di ruang kelas lain, Shizuku entah kenapa nggak konsen terhadap pelajaran kali ini. Pelajaran Kimia ini cukup disenanginya. Apalagi gurunya macam Kurapika-sensei. Tapi rasanya dia sedang badmood. Dia juga sedang berfirasat yang cukup mengganjal.

"Akan ada badai macam apa ya nanti?" gumam Shizuku.

"Anak-anak, sensei mau ke ruang guru sebentar. Jangan ramai ya?"

"Baik-sensei!"

Guru muda itupun pergi dari kelas, untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Suasana kelas langsung ramai. Biasa,, anak SMA.

"Shizuku. Aku boleh tanya kamu sesuatu gak?"

Seseorang mengajak Shizuku bicara. Gadis yang duduk di depannya yang diketahui bernama Neon itu sudah menoleh ke belakang menghadap Shizuku. Dan ini juga menguntungkan Shizuku, agar badmoodnya hilang dan pergi jauh.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa sih rahasiamu sampai-sampai bisa menarik hati cowok di sekolah ini?" tanya Neon tanpa dosa.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Nah, kau kan belum dua minggu disini, tapi udah pacaran ama senpai pirang itu. Jadi apa rahasiamu sampai bisa dapetin senpai itu?"

"Maksudmu Shalnark-senpai? Neon, kami hanya teman biasa. Lagipula kami juga baru kenal beberapa hari." Kata Shizuku.

"Nggak mungkin! Mata seseorang itu tak bisa berbohong, Shizuku. Si senpai pirang itu suka sama kamu. Nah, pasti kamu ngelakuin sesuatu ya?"

"Ah, nggak mungkin. Aku nggak bisa ngebayangin wajah kakakku jika ada cowok yang naksir aku tanpa izin atau sepengetahuannya. Soalnya kakakku itu kaya pos kamling. Harus selalu lapor 1x24 jam."

"Um.. Memang sih si senpai pirang nggak ngomong. Tapi aku yakin dia suka sama kamu. Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa membaca mata. Aku juga bisa ngeramal. Mau bukti? Ramalanku gak pernah meleset."

"Waw. Ada dukun muda. Hehehe.." ejek Shizuku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Idih, aku bukan dukun!"

"Iya, iya. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kamu ingin tau 'rahasia'-ku untuk menarik hati cowok? Emang kamu mau narik siapa kalau aku memang punya?"

"Ya Killua-senpai.." jawab Neon sambil merona-ria.

"Aahh.. Aku mana tau yang begituan. Mending tanya ibumu, atau ayahmu. Atau guru di sini?"

"Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan soal guru disini, aku nggak seberapa akrab."

"Sama Kurapika-sensei saja. Dia orangnya baik kok. Aku yakin dia mau mengajarimu. Aku yakin banget, kalau diajarin Kurapika-sensei, pasti lancar."

"Tapi bantuin.."

"Iya."

"Thanks, Shizuku. Kurasa kita akan menjadi teman baik. Oh, kita memang teman baik kan?"

"Iya. Kau teman baikku." Jawab Shizuku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kerjakan tugasnya itu. Aku ajarin ya?"

"Oke.."

_"Badai yang kurasakan akan datang itu... apa ada hubungannya sama Shalnark-senpai? Perasaanku nggak enak. Tunggu! Kenapa pikiranku bisa ke Shalnark-senpai?" _–batin Shizuku.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah pun tiba. Di satu kelas, pemuda berambut hitam lurus dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk itu menarik napas panjang.

_"Harus bisa!"_ –batinnya.

Dia pun segera keluar dari kelas diikuti kedua sahabatnya di belakang.

Shizuku baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas, saat kakaknya memanggilnya. Saat Shizuku menoleh, dia mendapati kakaknya sedang dengan pemuda tampan berambut perak di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Killua.

"Shizuku. Killua bilang kalau kau tak mengenali dirinya? Apa penyakit pikunmu kambuh?" tanya Kuroro.

"Iya. Lagi kambuh gara-gara kak Kuroro."

"Shizuku, begini ya, Killua ini adalah pamanmu. Adik dari ibu kita. Paham? Ingat baik-baik itu!" ucap Kuroro.

"Aah! Iya! Aku baru ingat. Ternyata Killua-jisan sekolah disini."

"Shizuku. Jangan panggil pakai 'jisan'. Panggil kak Killua saja cukup kok. Aku masih muda dan idola sekolah." Ralat Killua.

"Hahaha.. Iya, kak Killua!"

"Shal, kok ada Kuroro-sensei ama Killua ya di situ?"

"Udahlah. Gak usah dipedulikan. Kamu minta baik-baik sedikit waktu untuk ngomong sama Shizuku. Ayolah. Gak usah malu, Feitan."

"Oke."

Dengan langkah yang tegap, perlahan tapi pasti, Feitan berjalan mendekati tiga orang itu.

"Anu.. Permisi, sensei, Killua. Boleh pinjam Shizuku-nya nggak? Ada hal yang mau saya omongin sama dia." Ucap Feitan sesopan mungkin.

Kuroro langsung saja melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, begitu juga Killua. Feitan hanya bisa menelan ludah terpaksa merasakan suasana yang canggung sekaligus mengerikan ini.

"Memangnya mau ada urusan apa sama Shizuku? Kalau mau ngomong, ya tinggal ngomong aja sama dia. Gak usak pake berdua-duaan." Ucap Kuroro tajam.

"Sensei, saya mohon. 3 menit saja, sensei. Gak akan lebih dari itu. Saya juga gak bakal ngapa-ngapain Shizuku kok."

"Oke. 3 menit! Awas kalau sampai lebih!" ancam Kuroro.

Kuroro melemparkan padangannya pada Shizuku yang seolah berkata jangan-berani-berani-pacaran. Shizuku membalas tatapan itu yang berkata iya-kakak,-gak-usah-cerewet. Kuroro pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pamannya, dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Killua ngikut saja. Dan kini, tinggallah mereka berdua di koridor yang sepi.

"Um.. Shizuku.."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku.." Feitan menutup matanya karna merasa tak sanggup mengatakannya. "Aku.. sebenarnya suka sama kamu. Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

"Nggak bisa!" jawab Shizuku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, aku hanya tak bisa. Aku tak mau Feitan-senpai kena marah kakakku yang super over-protectif. Selain itu, aku merasa hati ini telah menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Walaupun secara tak langsung, aku baru menyadarinya. Dan aku bisa menerimanya. Hati ini telah tertuju pada seseorang. Dan sampai kapanpun, akan kujaga."

"..." Feitan hanya menunduk diam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Feitan-senpai. Aku tau jawabanku kasar, dan menyakitkan bagi senpai. Tapi harus aku akui.. Aku.."

Wuuusssshhh...

Semilir angin dan gesekan daun-daun di pohon menyamarkan pembicaraan mereka. Shalnark dan Phinks tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, atau setidaknya kata-kata terakhir Shizuku tadi.

Angin pun berhenti bertiup. Kini Shalnark dan Phinks dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi tolong, jagalah perkataanku barusan. Aku tak mau ada kekacauan dengan kakakku. Kuharap Feitan-senpai dapat mengerti. Nah, aku pulang dulu ya? Daah.."

Shizuku pun pergi meninggalkan Feitan dalam diamnya. Setelah sosok Shizuku menghilang dari koridor itu, Shalnark dan Phinks menghampiri Feitan yang masih dalam alam nostalgianya. Angin kembali berhembus perlahan.

"Feitan. Aku tau rasanya ditolak. Aku juga pernah." Kata Phinks.

"Setidaknya hari esok bisa lebih indah. Kau tak perlu menjadi kekasih Shizuku agar bisa dekat dengannya. Jadilah temannya saja seperti aku." Tambah Shalnark.

"Aku tak percaya ini..." kata Feitan dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Hah? Feitan? Kau tak apa?"

Shalnark menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tapi, tangan itu langsung ditepis dan Feitan menatap tajam pada Shalnark. Dan Shalnark berani bersumpah, ini adalah tatapan tajam pertama yang didapatnya sejak dia berteman dengan Feitan dan Phinks dari SD.

"Eh? K-kenapa?"

"Aku tak percaya, kalau kau telah menghianatiku seperti ini!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Fei?"

"Tanya saja pada Shizuku! Aku muak denganmu!"

Feitan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shalnark dan Phinks di belakang. 2 orang itu hanya saling pandang, heran dengan kelakuan Feitan. Phinks langsung saja memberi tatapan kau-menyakiti-adik-sepupuku, kemudian berlari menyusul Feitan.

Kini tinggallah Shalnark sendiri yang tak tau apa-apa. Entah apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki Feitan, atau apa yang dikatakan Shizuku padanya, dia sadar bahwa badai memang telah datang.

"Feitan, aku salah apa? Dan terlebih lagi, apa yang telah Shizuku katakan padamu sampai kau seperti itu?"

* * *

Di rumah Shizuku, tiga orang itu masuk rumah, dan mereka mendapati nyonya rumah sedang menonton televisi, sinetron sendal yang tertukar dengan tidak elitnya (panjang amat tuh judul). Langsung saja, mereka menghampiri sosok yang sudah berumur 45 tahun itu.

"Ibu, Shizuku pulang."

"Eh, Shizuku, Kuroro. Dan Killua! Aduuh, gimana kabarnya?"

"Baik kok, kak. Cuma sedikit pusing karna cewek-cewek sekolah." Jawab Killua.

"Ooh,, itu wajar bagi kau yang tampan seperti itu.."

"Ohya, kak Anna, aku boleh nginep disini nggak? Males di rumah." Kata Killua.

"Boleh. Nanti aku kabari kakakmu."

"Makasih, kak."

"Nah, kalian ganti baju dulu. Killua, kau boleh pakai bajunya Kuroro kalau mau."

"Oke, kak."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama ke lantai dua. Dan langsung saja, Kuroro buka mulut.

"Tadi Feitan bilang apa sama kamu?"

"Dia nembak aku."

"Apa? Kamu tolak?" kali ini Killua yang kaget.

"Iya lah. Aku gak mau cari masalah sama kak Kuroro."

"Bagus. Lebih baik kamu gak usah pacaran."

"Iya, kak."

Sementara itu, di rumah Shalnark. Dia masuk rumahnya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Tadaima, Kurapika-nee.."

"Okaeri, eh? Kenapa tuh muka? Kusut amat. Setrika dulu sana!"

"Dikira mukaku pakaian.." ucap Shalnark sambil cemberut.

"Ya udah, maaf deh.. Kamu ganti baju dulu gih, nanti cerita sama kakak apa yang terjadi. Oke?"

"Oke kak."

Shalnark pun ganti baju di kamarnya. Dan begitu selesai, langsung ke ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga ini hanya ditempati oleh dua manusia ini. mengingat kedua orang tua mereka sudah tak ada, dan juga mengingat besar rumah ini.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa. Di meja sudah ada beberapa kue kering dan teh hangat.

"Nah, sekarang cerita ada apa?" kata Kurapika mengawali.

"Ini tentang Feitan." Shalnark mengambil kue dan memakannya. "Dia bilang aku menghianatinya. Padahal aku nggak ngapa-ngapain. Aku malah dukung dia sepenuhnya."

"Memang masalah apa? Cewek?"

"Iya, kak. Si Shizuku itu. Tadi Feitan nembak dia."

Seperti yang tersengat listrik, Kurapika kaget mendengar kalimat Shalnark. Kalimat 'nembak dia' itu sudah bagaikan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Terus? Ditolak?"

"Ya iyalah. Tapi masalahnya, yang disalahkan itu aku. Padahal aku gak ngapa-ngapain." Shalnark mengambil jeda untuk minum tehnya. "Nah, aneh kan? Aku heran."

"Memangnya apa yang Shizuku katakan pada Feitan?"

"Aku tak tau. Saat itu angin lewat, jadi gak kedengeran. " Shalnark kemeballi memakan kue kering di depannya itu.

"Yah, kalau namanya bukan jodoh mau diapakan lagi." Kata Kurapika santai.

"Kalau itu aku tau, kak. Masalahnya, yang kena getahnya itu aku! Kok aku? Kenapa bukan Phinks? Nyebelin tau!"

"Ya mungkin karna Phinks itu kakak sepupunya. Dan mungkin karna Feitan menyadari kedekatanmu dengan Shizuku akhir-akhir ini, jadi dia agak cemburu."

"Ih, cemburu kok sama aku sih? Gila tuh orang!"

"Nah, kamunya suka nggak sama Shizuku? Mungkin si Feitan bisa menangkap sensor perasaanmu terhadap Shizuku." Ucap Kurapika yang wajahnya kini seperti kucing.

"Eh? Ng-nggak kok! A-aku dan Shizuku itu cuma temen biasa kok." Shalnark mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya.

"Oohh.. Sayang sekali, padahal dia suka sama kamu lho."

BBRRUUAASSHH!

"Beneran, kak?" tanya Shalnark kaget.

"Muncrat, Shal! MUNCRAT! Pelan-pelan!" kata Kurapika sambil mengelap wajah dan mejanya.

"Maaf, kak. Aku cuma kaget."

"Itu berarti kamu beneran suka sama Shizuku. Aku tadi cuma bercanda tau. Sudahlah, akui saja, Shal. Aku ini kakakmu, tak ada satupun tentang dirimu yang tak kuketahui."

"Iya deh, Aku ngaku. Aku memang suka sama Shizuku. Abis, dianya imut, cantik, manis lagi. Hehe.."

"Ooh.. Ya sudah. Itu wajar kok bagi orang seumuran kamu."

"Eh, tapi kenapa Shizuku gak boleh pacaran ya sama kakaknya? Bilang pada kekasih kakak itu agar membolehkan Shizuku pacaran."

"Emangnya kamu kira aku ngebolehin kamu pacaran, gitu?" kata Kurapika sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lha? Katanya tadi wajar."

"Aku bilang wajar, bukan berarti aku ngizinin kamu pacaran. Kamu gak boleh pacaran!"

"Yaah.. Bahkan sama Shizuku gak boleh?"

"Kau tau kan, kalau kakak Shizuku itu Kuroro? Dan kau tau kan sifat Kuroro? Makanya, bukannya aku gak ngebolehin sama Shizuku. Boleh, tapi hadapi dulu kakaknya.."

"Bantuin napa, kak." Mohon Shalnark dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Gak bisa. Kamu harus berjuang! Masa pingin dapat orangnya tapi gak usaha sendiri."

"Oke. Aku akan berjuang. Tapi aku takut sama kakaknya. Mukanya aja serem."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kurapika dengan aura membunuhnya.

"Ampun, kakak.."

* * *

Dan kita kembali pada rumah Shizuku. Kini Shizuku duduk bersebelahan dengan ibunya. Kuroro dan Killua pergi entah kemana. Shizuku berniat untuk curhat pada ibunya.

"Bu, boleh gak kalau misalnya aku suka sama anak laki-laki?"

"Hm? Boleh."

"Beneran?"

"Iya. Tapi laki-lakinya harus yang baik-baik. Jangan cari yang jelek."

"Iya, bu."

"Memangnya Shizuku sedang naksir seseorang ya?"

"Nggak kok bu.. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.."

"Oh.. Gak papa kok. Dan ibu beritahu satu hal, tentang kakakmu."

"Apa bu?"

"Dibalik sikap kakakmu yang over-protectiv itu, dia menyimpan sesuatu."

"Iya? Apa itu?"

"Kau cari saja sendiri.."

"Iih.. Ibu pelit.."

"Ohya, kamu tetep gak boleh pacaran lho ya..."

"Iya, bu.. Shizuku gak bakal pacaran.."

_"Badai yang kurasakan tak stabil.." _–batin Shizuku.

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

Huehehehe.. Selesai juga nih chapter..

Maaf kalau gaje dan gak jelas.. Abis, aku gak dapat inspirasi.. Apalagi utang yang lain juga banyak..

Tapi demi kalian, akuk update kilat.. (Kilat apanya coba? orang telat hampir 1 bulan..)

Oke, balasan Review...

**imappyon**

Hehehe.. Iya, imappyon-san.,.

Sebenarnya sih, itu hobby pribadiku..

Iya, aku akan baca lagi dengan teliti agar lebih baik! *pose batman*

And Killua-nya segitu dulu ya,, di chapter depan akan aku munculin terus kok.. Tenang aja..

Makasih ya, imappyon-san.. :)

**Angchin**

Hehe.. Ini adalah pairing favoritku sepaanjang masa sampai akhir hayatku.. XD

Hm.. Shalnark mah kemana-mana tampang polosnya kagak pernah ketinggalan.. Jd susah mau mbayanginnya..

Oke, thanks ya.. Ini udah diupdate..

**Yuki Hiiro**

Nyehehehe,,, Kata-kata Kuroro-chan memang memiliki berjuta makna yang merepotkan.. Semuanya harus hati-hati! Kalau gak, hatinya bisa dicuri dengan kata-kata itu,. XD

Thanks ya.. :)

**Tika Chan**

Tika,,tika.. Bingung mau ngomong apa? sama sudah.. aku juga.. XD

Thanks ya, Chan.. :D

* * *

Hehehehe.. (ketawa mulu)

Makasih berjuta-juta makasih semuanya..

Doakan saya bisa update kilat.. Gak kaya sekarang yang lama update, isinya kagak bermutu.. -_-

Sekarang, saya pingin malak, minta review..

REVIEW PLEASE... XD


	4. Birthday Wish

Akhirnya saya update kilat! Kurang dari satu minggu udah update! Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban!

Hahaha.. Kalo boleh jujur nih ya, chapter 4 ini sudah saya tulis duluan sebelum chapter 3 lho.. Hahaha.. #plakk

Oke dah, gk usah berlama-lama lagi..

Enjoy aje.. :3

* * *

"Shalnark, biar kuberi tahu kau sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa itu, kak?"

"Besok adalah ulang tahunnya Shizuku yang ke-16 lho. Kau mau memberinya sesuatu atau tidak?"

"Beneran, kak? Yosh! Tentu saja aku akan memberinya hadiah spesial besok."

"Apa itu?"

"Hi-mi-tsu!"

* * *

Ini adalah hari kamis. Kamis pagi yang istimewa bagi semua murid sekolah, karna hari ini kebetulan tanggal merah. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan berkacamata itu melihat dunia luar dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua rumahnya. Pemandangan pagi hari itu sangat indah. Dan karna dia bangun lebih awal, maka dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat _sunrise_ dari kamarnya. Udara yang sejuk nan dingin, kicauan burung yang indah, dan cahaya remang-remang sang fajar yang mulai nampak, membuatnya sangat tenang.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini hari libur.." gumamnya pelan.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya kembali. Ya, ini hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, dan entah mengapa, ia merasa kesepian. Dia merasa, ada sesuatu yang kurang hari itu.

Dan akhirnya, sang fajar pun menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya, di balik bukit di sebelah timur. Perpaduan antara warna jingga, merah, kuning, dan sedikit biru sangatlah indah. Shizuku tersenyum mengagumi keindahan langit pagi itu.

"Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang indah."

* * *

Pukul 7 pagi, Shizuku telah membersihkan diri, kemudian turun untuk sarapan. Dan ketika sampai di ruang makan...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIZUKU!"

Disana ada kakaknya, Kuroro Lucifer, pamannya, Killua Zoldyck, dan ibunya tengah mengucapkan kalimat Happy Birthday pada Shizuku. Dan di atas meja, sebuah kue tart berwarna putih, biru muda dan pink terpajang dengan indahnya. Berhiaskan buah strawberry dan 16 buah lilin di sekeliling kue itu. Dan tak lupa, lilin berangka 16 di tengahnya.

Shizuku merasa senang mendapatkan kue dan ucapan hangat dari keluarga tercintanya. Tapi, jauh di dalam dirinya, dia masih merasa ada yang kurang..

"Terima kasih, ibu, kakak, paman. Aku senang sekali." Kata Shizuku sambil memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Terima kasih.."

"Naah,, sekarang, saatnya tiup lilin." Kata ibu Shizuku sambil mengangkat kue tart yang terpajang di meja makan, kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan Shizuku.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu!" ucap Killua,

"Jangan minta cowok!" tegas Kuroro.

"Iya.."

Shizuku memejamkan matanya, kemudian diam sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, matanya terbuka, dan Shizuku pun meniup semua lilin ulang tahunnya.

"Yaaay!" sorak semuanya gembira.

"Anu ne, Shizuku.. Maaf ya, kami tak bisa memberimu lebih dari ini.." kata ibu Shizuku menyesal.

"Ah, tak apa, bu.. Shizuku sudah senang dengan ini." balas Shizuku sambil tersenyum.

Dan kemudian, mereka bertiga juga membalas perkataan dan senyuman Shizuku dengan senyuman yang penuh arti. Tapi Shizuku tak begitu memperhatikan, atau mungkin tak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Hey, Shizuku, kau mau ikut aku ke toko buku nggak?" ujar Kuroro.

"Mau, kak. Kapan?" tanya Shizuku yang memang sangat menyukai toko buku seisinya.

"Nanti sore. Gimana?"

"Boleh!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kak Kurapika, bantuin bungkusin hadiahnya.."

"Iya." Jawab Kurapika dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Ya, disinilah mereka. Di ruang tengah, sedang membungkus kado untuk Shizuku. Shalnark terlihat sangat antusias dan gembira akan hal ini. Kurapika yang memperhatikan itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia bisa melihat kesungguhan yang ada di mata adik satu-satunya itu.

"Selesai. Mau dikasihkan kapan?" tanya Kurapika.

"Nanti aja lah. Kita ke rumahnya ya? Bareng kak Kurapika juga. Kak Kurapika tau rumahnya kan? Anterin kesana ya?"

"Iya, iya. Tapi sebelumnya, nanti ikut kakak sebentar ya.." kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Kemana kak?"

"Toko buku."

* * *

Pagi pun berganti siang. Waktu hari ini terasa bejalan 2 kali lebih sepat dari pada hari-hari biasanya. Dan kini Kuroro tengah berada di dalam mobil hitamnya. Shizuku berpamitan kepada ibunya. Killua pun begitu. Dia berniat pulang dulu ke rumahnya.

"Shizuku berangkat ya, bu."

"Hati-hati ya."

"Aku pulang dulu, kak."

"Lain kali mampir kesini ya, Killua. Rumah ini juga rumahmu. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung."

"Iya, kak."

Mereka pun meluncur. Pertama, Kuroro mengantar Killua ke rumahnya dulu. Setelah itu, toko buku.

Sesampainya disana, toko buku, mereka turun. Kuroro melihat sekeliling parkiran, kemudian tersenyum.

Masuklah mereka ke dalam toko buku tersebut. Suasana saat itu cukup ramai. Di lantai satu, macam-macan alat tulis, kantor, perlengkapan musik dan media elektronik tersedia disana. Tapi mereka ingin mencari buku, maka mereka ke lantai dua. Berbagai macam jenis buku tersedia dan berjejer rapi di sana. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata bagi Shizuku.

Saat itu juga, handphone Kuroro bergetar singkat, tanda sms masuk. Kuroro pun segera membukanya dan membacanya. Kuroro langsung tersenyum puas membaca isi pesan singkat itu. Dan segera saja, dia ngelanyir pergi, seperti saat itu..

* * *

"Shalnark, kakak ada urusan mendadak sama teman-teman. Kakak boleh pergi dulu. Nanti malam sudah pulang kok. Ngasih kadonya nanti saja ya?" Kata Kurapika.

"Iya. Tapi aku pulangnya gimana?"

"Pake mobil kakak. Ini kunci dan STNK-nya. Kakak bareng temen."

"Oke."

Kurapika pun pergi bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat buku, handphone Shizuku bergetar singkat. Sms diterima. Shizuku pun membukanya.

_From : Kakak Nyebelin_

_Aku tinggal dulu ya? Ada urusan! Dadah.. :)_

_Pulangnya naik angkot aja! ^_^_

"Lagi?" guman Shizuku geram.

Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkan adiknya, Shizuku di toko buku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ini hari ulang tahun yang terburuk." Dengus Shizuku. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku pulang saja." Lanjut Shizuku seraya berjalan.

* * *

"Sepertinya tak ada buku yang bagus." Ujar Shalnark pelan. "Pulang aja ah."

Saat Shalnark berbalik,..

Bruukk! Dia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf.. Saya tidak sengaja." Ujar Shalnark minta maaf.

"Ah, tak apa, aku yang salah kok."

"Eh?"

Mereka saling berhadapan dan berpandangan. Tak menyangka apa yang mereka lihat. Waktu serasa berhenti bagi mereka berdua. Mereka sendiri tak percaya bisa bertemu di tempat yang sama.

"Shizuku?"

"Shalnark-senpai?"

"Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Aku sedang diajak kakakku untuk beli buku, tapi ditinggal lagi." Jawab Shizuku mengawali. "Kalau senpai sendiri?"

"Aku di ajak kak Kurapika kesini. Tapi dia ada urusan dadakan sama temannya. Jadi disinilah aku. Hehehe.."

"Ooh.. Ya sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu. Lagi pula tak ada yang kucari disini."

"Um.. anu ne.."

"Ya, senpai?"

"K-kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Shalnark agak ragu.

"Aku naik angkot. Kak Kuroro nyuruh gitu."

"K-kalau gitu..." Shalnark menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"A-apa kau.. mau bareng aku pulang?"

"Eh? Tak usah. Ntar kalau kak Kuroro tau, dia bisa marah. Jadi.. gak bisa.."

"J-jadi.. ajakanku ditolak?" tanya Shalnark. Terdengar dengan jelas, nada kekecewaan disana.

"Eh, anu,, B-bukannya aku menolak.. Tapi,, hanya saja.."

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja. Biar aku antar. Aku akan tanggung jawab nantinya.."

_"Kalau nggak gitu, aku gak akan bisa ngasih tuh hadiah.." _–batin Shalnark.

"Um.. Oke.. Baiklah. Aku ikut.."

"Yosh! Kalau gitu, ikut aku dulu. Ke cafe, beli es krim. Kau gak boleh nolak!"

"Iya, iya.."

Mereka naik mobil abu-abu ilik Kurapika. suasana hening. Mereka tak mau mengajak bicara satu-sama lain. Dan tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka pada sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal di kota Yorkshin. Mereka turun, dan masuk kedalam. Mereka duduk di meja nomor 5. Kursi yang berhadapan, dan meja yang berukuran kecil. Cocok untuk sebuah kencan. Dan pelayan pun datang..

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau es krim coklat. Kau mau apa, Shizuku."

"A-aku tak bawa uang lebih."

"Tak apa. biar aku yang bayar." Kata Shalnark sambil tersenyu manis.

"Nggak usah, Shalnark-senpai. Aku nggak mau ngerepotin senpai."

"Nggak usah khawatir. Aku yang bayar. Kamu tinggal pesan aja. Aku nggak mau ditolak."

"O-okay. Aku mau es krim strawberry aja."

"Baiklah. Satu es krim coklat, dan satu es krim strawberry. Mohon tunggu." Sang pelayan pun pamit.

Hening..

Suasana cafe itu semakin sepi seiring berjalannya waktu. Alunan musik yang lembut membuat siapapun yang mendengar menjadi mengantuk. Shizuku menaruh pipinya di tangannya, dan sikunya di atas meja. Dia mencoret-coret meja bosan dengan jarinya. Shalnark yang melihat itu langsung campur aduk perasaannya. Antara kecewa, gugup, dan senang. Sejujurnya, Shalnark agak sedih melihat Shizuku yang seperti ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan. Selamat menikmati." Kata sang pelayang itu, kemudian undur diri.

Shizuku mulai memakan es krim-nya, begitu juga Shalnark. Suasana masih hening, keheningan panjang, enggan meninggalkan mereka. Shalnark yang merasa bosan akhirnya buka mulut.

"Shizuku, kau kenapa? Kulihat kau diam saja."

"Ah, tak apa kok. Aku hanya khawatir."

"Khawatir? Soal apa? Kakakmu?" tebak Shalnark sambil menyuap es krim-nya.

"Iya. Aku takut, kakak akan marah nanti."

"Shizuku, kan sudah kuberitahu, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segalanya? Kau lupa ya?"

"Iya, tapi.. aku masih takut."

"Sudahlah.."

Shalnark mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Shizuku, kemudian membelainya lembut. Awalnya Shizuku sangat tersentak akan itu, tapi entah dorongan dari mana, Shizuku merasa nyaman akan itu.

"..Aku pasti akan menanggung semuanya. Aku janji."

Shizuku hanya membalas itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis, begitu juga Shalnark.

"Nah, ayo pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore." Ujar Shalnark sambil berdiri.

"Iya. Baiklah."

Shalnark meletakkan uang di atas meja, keudian beranjak pergi. Keluar dari cafe, shalnark melirik ke sebelah kiri. Dilihatnya sebuah toko pernak-pernik tak jauh dari sana. Shalnark tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghampiri Shizuku yang ada di depannya.

"Um.. Shizuku, kau masuk dulu ya, aku mau membeli sesuatu dulu."

"Okay."

Shizuku masuk mobil, dan Shalnark pergi mengurus bisnisnya.

10 menit kemudian, Shalnark kembali membawa sebuah tas plastik yang cukup besar, dan menaruhnya di kursi belakang. Shizuku terlihat bingung dengan itu. Shalnark pun duduk di kursi kemudi dan menutup pintu.

"Shalnark-senpai, itu apa?"

"Hi-mi-tsu." Jawab Shalnark sambil mengedipkan satu atanya. Shizuku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan senpai-nya.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang.."

"Oh iya!" Shalnark pun menyalakan mesin obilnya.

"Rumahmu dimana ya?"

* * *

Dan sampailah mereka di depan gerbang rumah Shizuku. Hari sudah senja, dan akan menginjak malam. Shalnark mematikan mesinnya. Shizuku melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berterima kasih pada Shalnark, kemudian turun dari mobil. Dan ketika Shizuku akan membuka gerbang rumah, Shalnark memanggilnya.

"Shizuku! Tunggu!"

Shizuku pun berhenti dan menoleh pada orang yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Sini dulu!"

Shizuku melangkahkan kakinya menuju senpai-nya itu. Shalnark pun mengambil bungkusan tas plastik itu, turun dari mobil dan memberikannya pada Shizuku.

"Ini. selamat ulang tahun, ya?" ucap Shalnark sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Eh? Shalnark-senpai tau ulang tahunku? Dari mana?"

"Anggap saja anugrah yang jatuh dari surga. Hehehe.."

"Jadi yang tadi itu buat aku ya? Terima kasih, Shalnark-senpai."

"Sama-sama. Dan satu lagi." Shalnark kembali masuk mobil, dan keluar dengan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan berpita merah muda. "Ini juga untukmu."

"Beneran?" tanya Shizuku minta kejelasan.

Shalnark hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan seulas senyuman. Shizuku menerima kotak ituu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah kalung berliontinkan salib yang terbalik terbuat dari perunggu berlapis emas. Mata Shizuku langsung merbinar melihat benda indah itu. Sangat cantik dan menawan.

"S-shalnark-senpai.. I-ini beneran buat aku?"

Lagi-lagi Shalnark hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sini, aku pakaikan."

Shalnark mengambil kalung itu dari kotaknya dan menyuruh Shizuku berbalik. Dikalungkannya kalung indah itu di leher Shizuku. Hati Shizuku berdegup kencang karna bersemangat. Dia sangat senang menerima hal itu. Dan setelah kalung itu terkait dengan benar, Shalnark memutar badan Shizuku, dan melihat gadis berkacamata itu. Senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Cantik. Cantik sekali."

Semburat merah tak dapat disembunyikan Shizuku. Kini dia tersipu dengan kata-kata Shalnark. Shizuku menunduk mmalu. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah strawberry. Jangtungnya tak henti-hentinya berdegup dengan kencang. Serasa jantungnya bisa lompat begitu saja.

"S-sebaiknya.. a-aku p-pulang."

Sesaat saja Shizuku akan melangkah pergi, tangannya ditarik oleh tangan yang lain. Shalnark memegang dangan Shizuku dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Shizuku sangat terkejut dengan itu kini wajahnya sudah mendidih karna malu. Pikirannya tak fokus sekarang. Rasanya pusing, tapi menyenangkan.

Shalnark pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Shizuku. Oh, seandainya saja Shizuku tak sekuat itu, maka Shizuku sudah pingsan akan perlakuan lembut Shalnark.

"Nah, pulanglah."

"I-iya.." Shizuku mengambil bungkusan tas plastik itu dan berjalan menuju gerbang rumah. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, dan kembali menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang di dalam mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

Shalnark pun melesat pergi. Shizuku segera masuk rumahnya dengan wajah yang merona-rona, dan senyum yang malu-malu. Dan langsung saja, kakaknya menghadangnya di balik pintu masuk. Kuroro menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuku yang tak nyaman dengan tatapan Kuroro.

"Bersenang-senang? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Salah siapa ninggal aku di toko buku."

Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya pada tas plastik yang dibawa Shizuku dan kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Dari mana kau dapat bungkusan dan kalung itu?"

"Dari Shalnark-senpai. Kenapa?"

"Oohh.. Gitu ya?"

"Udah ah, aku mau ke kamar."

Shizuku pun berlari menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Kuroro hanya menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dasar.."

* * *

Di rumah Shalnark., dia memarkir mobilnya, dan masuk ke rumah. Di sana dia melihat Kurapika sedang membaca majalah bulanan langganannya.

"Aku pulang.."

"Oh, Shalnark. Gimana? Jadi sekarang ngasih kadonya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Tak usah, kak. Aku sudah memberikannya."

"Benarkah?" Kurapika terlihat kaget mengenai itu. "Kapan?"

"Tadi di toko buku kebetulan ketemu, jadi aku kasihkan sekalian."

"Lalu kenapa lama?" Kali ini wajah Kurapika terlihat sumringah.

"Tadi aku ajak dia ke cafe dulu. Hehe..."

"Ooh.. Hati-hati kakaknya lho ya.."

"Iya, aku tau kok. Aku akan tanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa."

"Eiishh... _Gentle_ banget jadi cowok."

"Harus donk. Nah, aku mau mandi dulu, terus makan malam, and tidur."

"Iya sudah sana."

Shalnark pun pergi ke kamarnya dan melakukan bisnisnya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum saat melihat keceriaan di mata adiknya itu.

* * *

Kembali ke rumah Shizuku. Makan malam pun sudah berakhir. Shizuku duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia melihat tas plastik, hadian dari Shalnark tadi pun mengambil isinya. Dilihatnya bain-baik benda itu. Sesuatu terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah muda disana. Shizuku pun memutuskan untuk membuka kado tesebut. Dan setelah dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat muda, membawa bunga dan bantal bertuliskan _I LOVE YOU_. Shizuku tersenyum senang menerimanya. Perasaan senang itu luar biasa bukan main. Dipeluknya boneka itu, seakan itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

"Birthday Wishes.. Tidak buruk." Gumamnya.

Shizuku pun menyalakan lampu belajarnya, dan belajar untuk pelajaran besok.

Setelah selesai belajar, Shizuku memutuskan untuk tidur. Shizuku merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, dan meletakkan boneka hadiah dari Shalnark di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, Shizuku pun teridur.

* * *

.

_"Aku harap bisa bertemu Shalnark-senpai hari ini."_

.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

****A/N: Ahahaha... Ceritanya aneh ya? Iya, aku tau.. Biarlah.. Yang penting buatan sendiri..

Oke, saatnya balasan review..

**Yuki Hiiro**

Haha.. Ini aku udah update secepatnya.. Karna modemku ilang, jd bisanya sekarang..  
Dan soal review-nya, itu maksudnya "Samaja,, sama-sama tetep bagus kok" GItu..  
Makasih ya, udah nyuruh aku update kilat kaya gini..  
And thanks juga buat review-nya..

**Tika Chan**

Iya, ini akhirnya update, chan..  
Maaf kalau ceritanya ancur, chan.. Ini juga aku dedikasikan spesial, hanya untukmu..  
Moga aja kita dapat cepet ketemu, Chan.. Hehehe..  
Arigatou, Chan..

* * *

Hihihi.. Karna gak ada hal penting yang mau aku omongin lagi, saatnya minta review..

Review, pls...  
Satu review dari anda, sudah sangat membantu meningkatkan inspirasi and semangat saya.. XD


End file.
